Demonio Youkai
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de dejar academia youkai, el equipo viaja a kouh por la reunión de las fracciones, el ataque de un dios asgardiano, el equipo sanawa vivira un tiempo en kouh y retomaran su viaje por todo japon, mi primer crossover lean y revisen
1. Nueva Vida

**Issei3: hola espero que les encante este nuevo crossover de school dxd y rosario + vampire estos no me pertenecen serie sin paga ni nada solo entretenimiento**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVA ACADEMIA**

 **Narrador:** despues de perder contra la malvada rias gremory sergio es abandonado por todas ellas sus hermanas y su propia madre sin nada el tomo el dinero necesario y se fue y aque no pertenece a alguien no quieren ni ver con dos juegos de evil pieces encontrara un nuevo equipo pero el rencor de su anterior equipo nunca lo olvidara

Sergio: no pasara nada (abre la puerta) si es eso sanawa sergio ha muerto para ustedes (dice triste y sale y se va a donde lo lleve el destino caminando y caminando hasta ver la salida de la ciudad)

 **EN OTRA CIUDAD**

Sergio: mmm donde estoy (ve aun cura tomado de copas y tira un pase) oh señor se le eh (mira de otros lados no hay nadie) que estraño fue eso eh dice academia youkai eh bueno algo en mi nuevo inicio de vida como demonio dice que en un mes me traen el uniforme pero para saber eso tengo que llamar el numero para confirmar mi utencilios escolares para poder ingresar eh (tomando su celular y llama el numero y espera la llamada) espero que me contesten (dice esperando la llamada)

?: hola quien llama soy de la administracion de la academia youkai (dice la voz esperando)

Sergio: hola disculpe este, encontre un pase para ingresar a la academia youkai espero que me dejen entrar (dice con duda)

?: ya veo eso joven como se llama (dice preguntando)

Sergio: me llamo sanawa sergio y tengo 15 años actualmente busco un departamento (dice tranquilo)

?: ok sanawa-san es bienvenido a la academia cuando tenga la direccion vuelve a llamar para que en mitad de mes le enviemos todo lo solicitado en el pase que tiene si es todo me despido (dice colgando la llamada)

Sergio: (guarda el cel) oh bien sere alguien nuevo y solo espero encontrar un nuevo departamento (dice sonriendo)

 **Narrador:** entonces hizo lo que se dijo y lo encontro solo lo rento para un mes porque dentro de ese tiempo ingresara a la academia con ese tiempo hiso todo mejor y ser alguien de buen corazon aunque aun recuerde el dolor del abandono poco despues de eso, le dan sus utiles y uniformes de la academia cumplido el mes el espera la en la parada del auto bus, el camion asia su nueva vida

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES DE LLEGAR AL ESTACION DE AUTO BUS**

Sergio: oh pense que no tardaria (dice aburrido cuando llega el bus amarillo se para enfrente de el y el sube al ver al conductor ni se inmuta mas bien es agradable)

Conductor: hola tu eres el ultimo de ingresar a la academia youkai (dice de manera siniestra con tranquilidad que el moreno ni se pone nervioso)

Sergio: si soy yo (sube y se siente y ve a nadie es el unico) que estraño pense que abiera mas estudiantes (dice con duda)

Conductor: es el ultimo que me falta ya que es una prioridad oh se mucho de ti eres del clan imperial y por perder te dejaron solo mejor espadachín con tu espada (dice sonriendo el misterioso hombre que conduce el auto bus)

Sergio: bueno solo quiero iniciar una nueva vida (dice con tristeza)

Conductor: ok pero te digo algo en ese lugar debes cuidarte quien te ataque viendo eres muy fuerte asi debes estar preparado (dice de manera tranquila)

Sergio: oh ya veo no se preocupe tal vez hay encuentre a mi nueva nobleza (dice sonriendo de manera siniestra haciendo que el conductor sonriera)

Conductor: asi entonces suerte y encuentres a tus aliados híbrido angel caido y demonio (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ok lo se ahora esperar mi destino (dice al votear a la ventana)

Conductor: (mente/ es un chico que ha sufrido pero lo supera no son de esos que buscan venganza o poder con eso es una buena persona, te esperan retos chico asi que suerte en encontrar a tus aliados en esa academia) (dice mentalmente sonriendo cuando pasan un portal y salen de hay y se para)

Sergio: oh llegamos he bueno no importa ahora (bajando) no se preocupe no pienso causar problemas si es necesario (dice sonriendo)

Conductor: ok chico bueno es hora de irme a recoger a los maestros que estan afuera (dice cerrando la puerta del bus y se va)

Sergio: oh bueno sigo ese camino y llegare a la academia (dice sonriendo y camina y camina y nada pasa cuando escucha gritos corre a ver y ve a una chica vestida de bruja y un sujeto a punto de matarla)

?: maldita mocosa porque no te mueres (dice a punto de matarla pero el se interpone enfrente de ellos antes de eso ella fue herida mortalmente antes de que llegara)

Sergio: oye idiota deja a la pobre chica que no tiene nada que, te ha hecho (dice serio)

?: callate y fuera de mi camino esta bruja debe morir no la queremos (dice enojado)

Sergio: sabes algo si es bruja y mitad humana no importa que sea su vida es lo mas valioso que tiene y no permito que ella sea lastimada y no importa que sea humana o no (dice sacando su aura demoniaca y la chica feliz, curiosa y admirada)

?: que demonios eres (dice nervioso)

Sergio: ya me lo respondistes soy un demonio de clase imperial hibrido demonio y angel caido (activando lanzas de luz) asi que si no quieres ser lastimado con mis lanzas dejala en paz (dice muy serio)

?: maldito luego me la pagaras (dice alejandose de ellos y el voltea a verla herida se sintio mal por verla asi)

Sergio: estas bien (dando su mano que con gusto la chica lo toma) dejame ver donde estas lastimada (la ve en un lugar y se da cuenta que tiene un golpe interno y su corazon esta muy dañado a simple vista no se nota pero en su interior esta muriendo)

Yukari: no me siento bien pero gra-(cae por falta de fuerza y perdida de sangre)

Sergio: no porque no te salve antes, te puedo ayudar si aceptas mi propuesta de ser mi sierva y tu vida sera salvada (dice preocupada)

Yukari: en serio lo harias apenas te conos (tose sangre) esta bien estoy quedando dormida (dice muy débil)

Sergio: necesito saber tu nombre para poder ayudarte (dice muy preocupado sacando un alfil)

Yukari: me llamo yukari (dice muy debil la pobre bruja)

Sergio: (colocando el alfil en el pecho de ella) por el nombre de sanawa sergio lider del clan imperial tu yukari vuleve a caminar entre nosotros (dice consentrado y la pieza se unde en ella y asi emergen alas de murcielago en ella dando como su primer sierva en su nueva vida en academia youkai)

Yukari: (moviendo) gracias por salvarme como puedo llamarte (dice como si nada hubiera pasado)

Sergio: me llamo sanawa sergio, llamame sergio si es que te agrada decirme asi (dice sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña pelinegra)

Yukari: ok sergio-san vamos a la academia (sacando sus alas como el lo hace) vamos volando (dice empezando a levitar con sus alas y el la sigue)

Sergio: me alegra que ase adaptara a la pieza y ahora a la escuela (dice sonriendo)

 **EN LA ACADEMIA EN LOS PASILLOS**

Sergio: oh diablos casi ni lo logramos (dice aliviado viendo el salon 1-3)

Yukari: si (tocando la puerta y la abre) perdonen por no llegar a tiempo (dice disculpandose)

Nekonome: no hay problema con los dos pueden entrar y presentarse (dice la nekomatar sonriente)

Sergio: ok y gracias, bueno me llamo sanawa sergio espero que nos llevemos bien con ustedes (dice sonriendo haciendo que las femidas youkai se sonrojen y envidias en los chicos)

Yukari: me llamo yukari sendo espero que tambien nos llevemos bien (dice sonriendo y poniendo a todos con cara de odio asia ella)

Nekonome: bien tu y tu compañero pueden sentarse en aquellos lugares (dice señalando los dos lugares vacios)

Sergio: (le toma la mano a la joven bruja) ignorarlos y me siento atras de ti (dice sonriendo poniendo su cara con alivio de ella)

Nekonome: entonces sigamos expricando todo (dice la pelirubia feliz, bueno si saben del canon para que lo digo)

? que reglas aburridas (dice el chico pelinegro de vestimenta de delicuente)

Nekonome: usted es komiya saizo-kun no es asi (dice de forma alegre la nekomatar)

Saizo: que pasa si encuentro a un humano lo puedo comer (dice de modo amenazante el moreno pone cara de que no me agradas chico)

Nekonome: oh no es posible si un humano entra automaticamente es asesinado (dice de manera tranquila el no se pone asi el es un hibrido demonio y angel caido como su sierva hibrido bruja y demonio)

Saizo: hablando de humanos, puedo oler a un humano aqui (dice al ver al moreno que esta tranquilo)

Nekonome: yo tambien pero te dire que el no lo es porque es alguien mas que apariencia humana (dice de forma coqueta al verlo)

 **DESCANSO**

Sergio: esa mujer me puso nervioso (dice relajado el moreno)

Yukari: asi que tienes olor de humano y eres un hibrido (dice con duda)

Sergio: es para ocultar mis dos lados despues de todo debo estar bien es casi el ambiente de una academia normal en el mundo humano (dice tranquilo)

Yukari: ok bueno espero que nos llevemos bien mas de lo que estamos (dice sonriendo la pequeña pelinegra)

Sergio: ok (dice sonriendo y ese chico llamado saizo aparece)

Saizo: tu eres sanawa sergio (dice de modo despreciado)

Sergio: si que quieres de mi (dice del mismo tono)

Saizo: nada solo vengo a retarle a un duelo (dice de modo amenaza)

Sergio: ok y en donde (dice serio)

Saizo: en el bosque te espero en 5 minutos (dice serio)

Sergio: ok ire (dice serio y se va de hay el grandulo)

Yukari: en serio iras a enfrentarlo (dice preocupada)

Sergio: debo hacerlo (dice serio

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **EL DUELO Y CONOCIENDO A UNA SOCUBUS**

 **Hola de nuevo en este nuevo crossover asi que me despido y feliz año a todos**


	2. Problemas

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL DUELO Y CONOCIENDO A UNA SOCUBUS**

Yukari: en serio iras a enfrentarlo (preocupada)

Sergio: debo hacerlo (serio)

Yukari: espero que gane (sonriendo la bruja)

Sergio: bueno es mejor irme a verlo a ver si me puede entretener (sonriendo de manera siniestra)

Yukari: mmm pareces confiado podras se ve fuerte el (aun con duda)

Sergio: no tanto despues de todo puedo ser cruel cuando quiero ahora vamos (sonriendo y los dos caminan asia el bosque)

 **BOSQUE POCO DESPUES**

Saizo: oh me sorprende que no hulleras (sonriendo)

Sergio: no tanto como tu (sonriendo)

Saizo: asi bueno entonces que comiense (corriendo mientras se transforma, bueno si lo saben ya que no?)

Sergio: mmmm bueno ahora sal (sonriendo y materializa su espada)

Saizo: esa aura es de un autentico demonio (sonrie) tengo que destruirte para ser el mejor en la academia youkai (sonriendo y empieza a tacarlo)

Sergio: (bloquea su ataque) bueno no sabia que tu poder fuera menor (sonriendo)

Saizo: como es posible que no te lastime (en shock)

Sergio: no importa ahora deja de aburrirme (golpeandolo y el orco es lanzado lejos chocando con el muro)

Saizo: no te molestare mas (cae inconsiente)

Sergio: bueno a mi dormitorio (retirando a su dormitorio)

Yukari: (esperando desde la entrada) ya ha terminado con el (tranquila la pequeña bruja)

Sergio: oh nada ya no molestara ahora, vamos a los dormitorios, oh cierto toma (entregando unos libros acerca del inframundo y cosas por el estilo)

Yukari: y que debo hacer con ellos (con duda)

Sergio: leerlos todos por como puedad, porque asi sabras lo que soy y de como funciona las evil pieces todo eso esta hay asi que recomiendo leerlos por 2 horas cada libro que tu puedas digamos leer (tranquilo dirigiéndose a su dormitorio)

 **Dormitorios de chicos**

Sergio: bien las cosas están bien espero que esto sea lo mejor que quiero es mi nueva vida después de todo no (mirando al techo) saber después de todo somos amigos no (con dusa)

Saber: no te preocupes amor siempre estaré para ti (con cariño Asia su portador)

Sergio: gracias por eso saber des cansemos (cierra sus ojos)

 **Al otro día de camino Asia la academía**

Nuestro amigo camina con tranquilidad Asia la academía siendo muy tranquilo porque no se topa con yukari pues esta ya ahora en clases el va tranquilo hasta que choca con alguien.

Sergio: hay eso dolió (mira y ve a una peliazul) oye estas bien (lo mira y le da la mano)

Kurumo: si estoy bien gracias por tu ayuda (toma la mano de el y se levanta a la distancia de el)

Sergio: ya veo bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos (cuando se está yendo es detenido por la chica)

Kurumo: quiero que me lleves a la enfermería si que me siento mal (poniendo ojos de cachorro)

Sergio: si quieres controlarme no podrás porque no confío en ti así que deja de perder el tiempo (serio retirándose del lugar)

 **Hora de descanso**

Yukari: en serio sabias las intenciones de ella (tranquila)

Sergio: si, no fue difícil solo espero no verla me recuerda alguien que me sintió mal (serio recordando a rias)

Yukari: ya veo parece que no agradable recordar momentos tristes ahora que ya no soy humana soy como tu y es algo donde me alegro (sonríe calidamente)

Sergio: ya veo no te preocupes tratare de socializar con quienes fueron dejados de lado como tu yukari te contare algo también fui humano pero eh sido asesinado por quien fuera un simple alguno de mi academía pero nunca lo fue poco después de eso pelee con muchos hasta con una mujer que me gano perdiendo todo a mis siervos a mi madre y mis amigos y mi propia prometida me abandonaron y pues no tuberías obcion a iniciar de cero en otra ciudad y pues mirame ahora (con nostalgia sonriendo a la chica)

Yukari: oh ya veo creo que pasaste peores cosas que yo al menos me entiendes gracias por ser mi amigo (le sonrie)

Sergio: de nada ahora de clases (se levanta y se va como hace lo mismo la chica)

 **Salida de la academía**

En la salida nuestro pelinegro camina con tranquilidad solo hasta que ve a la misma chica.

Sergio: otra vez tu que quieres (molesto)

Kurumo: veo que eres molesto con algo no es así pues me temo que no te iras de aquí hasta que seas mio (sonríe con arrogancia)

Sergio: veo que no tengo más obcion que luchar contigo pero te diré una cosa no eres la primera que ha luchado conmigo sucubus (serio)

Kurumo: (afilando sus uñas) te has dado cuenta de mi identidad no es así dime que eres (seria con las uñas muy afiladas)

Sergio: has escuchado a youkais de rango T (sonríen)

Kurumo: entonces eres un demonio clase imperial (algo asombrada sobre su descubrimiento )

Sergio: aceptaste sucubus tu nombre (activando su espada)

Kurumo: Kurumo korumo y el tuyo (lista para atacar)

Sergio: sanawa sergio (listo igual cuando la peliazul ataca el se defiende con su espada) veo que eres muy rápida pero para nosotros los demonios eres muy lenta cuando se de cuenta mi sierva que estoy en peligro ira a ploteger a su rey (serio)

 **Dormitorios de chicas habitación de yukari**

Yukari: que es esta sensación de que alguien está en peligro (con duda y toma un libro donde lee la conformación de las evil pieces) si tu rey esta en peligro debes protegerlo es como un juego de ajedrez donde las piezas deben ploteger a su rey (seria siente aun la sensación de peligro) bien promoción alfil (seria mientras aparece un holograma de un alfil y sale volando con sus alas asia donde esta su rey)

 **De regreso con ellos**

Para la sucubus se le hacía muy difícil pelear con el estaba muy serio y molesto de ser interumpido por esta mujer por ella quien le hace recordar cuando perdió contra rías gremory.

Sergio: sabes algo (bloquea otro ataque de garras) para tenerme bajo tu control es muy egoísta de tu parte sucubus tu me recuerdas a esa mujer que me gano en aquella batalla en kouh pero esta vez debes ya dejarme en paz (serio expulsando su aura alejando la la mujer parecida a un demonio)

Kurumo: creo que te subestime al ver tu estado de tranquilidad pero estas casi parejo a un vampiro no importa si no eres mio no serás de nadie (apunto de cortarlo llega una carta mágica proveniente de una pequeña bruja promovida a alfil)

Yukari: sucia sucubus deja a mi amigo en paz (molesta y seria)

Kurumo: ya veo que es tu sierva eh entonces exquiva esto (lanzándose asia la bruja que la exquiva) es muy rápida como lo hizo (asombrada viendo como se pone a la defensiva al frente de su rey)

Yukari: gracias a satán que llegue si no esto sería malo (aliviada sin mirarlo)

Sergio: no te preocupes yukari dejame lo a mi ex...(preparando su ataque)

Kurumo: (ríe como loca) que me harás matarme o que (riéndose como loca desquiciada)

Yukari: es un poder inmenso el esta muy en serio sobre lo que hace (asombrada cuando)

Sergio: calibur (lanzando el gran poder del noble fantasma) tragaré esto escoria (serio)

Kurumo: que demonios (de teniéndola con sus manos) esto es mucho para mi ahhhh (es lanzada y destruye muchos árboles) que demonios eres (muy lastimada acercandose)

Sergio: no me gusta que me molesten así que te voy a cortar esas alas y esa cola para que dejes de joder a todos los hombres (muy siniestro)

Kurumo: no espera no ten piedad de mi por favor (empieza a llorar) no tengo a nadie por favor dejame vivir (llora con amargura)

Sergio: si quieres ser honesta no sólo conmigo si no con todos estas a punto de morir por mi ataque tengo dos obciones una es que te unas a mi clan y la otra es pedir perdón y te cure pero no podrás ocupar de nuevo tus encantos tu eliges (serio mirándola en shock)

Kurumo: me uno ya qun veo que tu y ellas son muy unidos son pareias (bajando la mirada pero el solo pone su mano y hace que lo mire)

Sergio: sabes algo tu y otras personas que son parias como yukari yo y tu son rechazados pero si estas conmigo y con yukari no estarás sola tendrás amigos como yo y ella así animo y toma (sacando un alfil) vi tu agilidad eres muy fuerte y pues como siendo del clan imperial sanawa tu Kurumo korumo aceptas ser mi alfil y luchar hasta el fin de los tiempos y a lado de tus compañeros (sonriendole)

Kurumo: acepto (sacando unas lagrimas de alegria)

Sergio: yo sanawa sergio volverás a caminar entre nosotros (sonríe y la peliazul es envolvía en un destello morado de sale su ala de demonio y de sucubo después de eso le da la mano sonriendo) bien vamos (sonrie)

Kurumo: si (toma la mano de su rey)

Sergio: regresemos a casa (sonríe y las dos nuevas siervas afirman y se van a sus casas)

Al principio las cosas estaban mal para ellos dos pero al saber las intenciones de ella el la perdono no importa eso ahora hay mucho más retos que viene para este trío de demonio esto y más en demonio youkai.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **EN BUSCA DE UN CLUB**


	3. Buscar y pelea

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EN BUSCA DE UN CLUB**

Otro día en la academia youkai después de ese incidente nuestro amigo ya tiene un peón y una alfil kurumo despues de eso ella se disculpo y siguieron como si nunca paso eso, ahora la maestra nekonome esta explicando algo relacionado a los clubes.

Nekonome: bien chicos ahora hay que entrar a un club para así poder aun socializarse con los humanos así que tomen el día libre oh el club de periodismo esta vigente así quien esté interesado puede llamarme así que escojas un buen club (dicho eso se retira la nekomatar del aula sergio estaba a lado de yukari y enfrente de Kurumo)

Sergio: entonces digame que club escojamos (con cierta duda)

Yukari: club de magia no sería bueno (sonríe la pequeña bruja)

Kurumo: tal vez sea una obcion o tendremos que ver los clubes para saber cual podemos entrar (lo pone en duda ante los dos pero afirman entonces salen a ver los clubes)

Las cosas por el evento *club escolar* fue muy diverso muchos estaban viendo si entrar o no o solo visitaban los clubes por diversión entonces nuestros trío de demonios visitaba cada club pero para su gusto se ponía desagradable.

Kurumo: valla las cosas para buscar un club si son diversos (con exasperacion)

Sergio: tranquila se que inicias de nuevo pero debes estar muy a par de mi sabes que superar un dolor es muy lento pero superable ahora sigamos buscando (sonríe cuando yukari mira la entrada del club de natación) yukari-san porque ves el club de natación te intriga algo (la mira con preocupacion)

Yukari: no se pero ese club se ve con malas intenciones mira como se comporta la presidenta del club (seria sabiendo las intenciones de la pequeña bruja el se dio cuenta de que es cierto como un inofensivo club fuera siniestro hasta un punto)

Sergio: ya veo chicas tengo una idea para saber las intenciones de esa mujer (sonríe con maldad confundiendo a las mujeres)

Kurumo: a que te refieres a las intenciones de la líder del club de natación (con duda)

Sergio: yukari se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ella si no de todas las integrantes del club (le acaricia la cabeza a la pelinegra que se sonroja) sabes debes también sentir algo malo (lo mira con tranquilidad aun con sus sonrisa y seriedad de la bruja pequeña)

Kurumo: ahora que lo dices lo siento gracias a que esos libros que me distes puedo entenderlo apenas (con alivio)

Sergio: bien entonces porque no he chamos una mirada (sonrie)

Tamako: sean bienvenidos al club de natación todas nuestras entradas son libres (sonríe la nombrada vestida con un bikini azul marino y sonrie asia al moreno de manera seductora) así que por favor vean el evento especial en traje de baño (sonríe mientras que los demonios entran y se visten en trajes de baño)

Sergio: bien esto me agrada (sonríe con un traje de baño shot negro de su antigua academia)

Kurumo: debes estar confiado para salir así eh (tranquilidad la peliazul vestida con un bikini de dos colores amarillo arriba y azul abajo)

Yukari: debemos ocultar un poco eso no crees (tranquila y ella con el traje de baño tradicional pero en rojo) estamos aquí para saber y a la vez divertidos no (con cierta duda)

Sergio: yukari-san tiene razón aquí venimos por inicial pero también divertidos así que estén cómodas (sonríe sonrojado a las chicas y una que otra que pasaba al lugar)

Después de eso los tres se divierten tranquilamente hasta que sergio se queda en el agua viendo a la presidenta del club de natación que viene asia el.

Sergio: (mente/así que es una sirena eh que tal si la hago una caballera por su ploteger) oh Hola señorita (le sonrie)

Tamako: tienes modales me interesas chico desde que en trastes a la academía (le sonrie sensualmente)

Sergio: en serio en que sentido (le toca un pecho que ella gustosa gime)

Tamako: eres un poco pegado (nerviosa) de un modo te distes cuenta de mis intenciones no es así (le sonrie y los chicos que estaban ya eran un costal de huesos)

Sergio: no fui yo fue mi sierva entonces dime si detienes esto no resulta lastimada o unirte a mi equipo te veo más que seducir eh (le sonrie mientras que las demonios ya terminaron de golpear a las otras sirena) tus aliadas ya fueron derrotadas (sonríe y le sigue tocando el pecho que ella gime de nuevo)

Tamako: no se ya se lo haré si me derrotas de un golpe (le sonrie malevola)

Sergio: hecho donde quieres que peleamos (sonríe y la suelta ella por su parte se transformó en una sirena)

Tamako: pobre iluso estas perdido (sonríe metas que sus aliadas vuelven a levantarse) podrás acabar conmigo que soy la líder (sonrie)

Sergio: mmm no se (sin voltear) Yukari Kurumo podrán aun (sonrie sin mirar atras)

Yukari: no te preocupes tu encarga te de ella (sonríe y mira a las demás sirenas) ok es momento de ser velos como ellas promoción a torre (sonríe y un holograma de una torre sale) ahhhh aquí va yukari sendo una de las peones del clan imperial sanawa (corre y salta al agua y empieza a golpear a las sirenas)

Kurumo: presumida (sosteniendo una sirena) solo porque eres una peón te luces pero yo soy una alfil (sonríe mientras lanza otra sirena de las tres que despedazo)

Sergio: bueno dijiste que seria mi caballera si te ganó con último golpe no (tranquilo saliendo del agua confundiendo ala mujer sirena)

Tamako: que tratas de hacer (mira con asombro como saca su espada)

Sergio: tratando de ganarte con un golpe no, yukari, Kurumo aleja os de este lugar ex... (activando su poder destructivo mientras que las nombradas se alejan confundiendo a las sirenas que las ven sonriendo)

Tamako: espera que va hacer (mira con horror como sus aliadas el moustro so ataque que lanzará el)

Sergio: calibur (en diagonal lanzando el ta que que da en el agua si darle a las mujeres sirenas que las sacan del agua) creo que ella pensó que la mataría je je (ríe mientras que ve a las mujeres sirena ajustándose como si fueran un pez fuera del agua)

Tamako: eh perdido y debo unirme a usted eres muy fuerte tu ataque nos saco toda el agua (jadeando el se acerca y le pone la pieza caballo en ella)

Sergio: yo sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial sanawa tu Tamako aceptas ser mi caballo y luchar a mi lado y el de tus compañeros (serio)

Tamako: acepto el trato (tranquila ya en la normalidad)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sawana vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (después de eso el se encargó con ayuda del sus dos siervas ayudar a todo el club de natación a la enfermería)

 **Unas horas después en la enfermería**

Después de eso sergio que esta sentado en una silla mirando con plenitud a su nueva sierva Tamako que hable lentamente los ojos.

Tamako: donde estoy (con duda y mira al moreno)

Sergio: hola espero que estés bien (le sonrie)

Tamako: porque de repente me siento con energía no estoy en el agua (con duda)

Sergio: eres ahora una híbrida demonio y sirena tendrás fuerza de los dos lados yo también me siento con e regia oh es cierto (se para y de su mochila saca unos libros) toma esto ya que eres una demonio debes aprender esto oh cierto lo de tu club está bien ya que tus aliadas a estar ligadas a ti también son híbridas como usted así que cuando haya vacaciones iremos al mundo humano y tanto como Kurumo y yukari también usted debe leer esta página (el le enseña el número 67 página rating game) si lee esto sabrá lo que digo oh usted aun estará en su club no se preocupe y descanse (se levanta y camina Asia la salida) ahora solo enfoque en su club nosotros iremos al club de periodismo (sale y cierra la puerta de la enfermería)

Tamako: así que el es mi maestro eh no importa eso ahora debo leer esto para saber más de esto (sonríe mirando la luna)

 **En la salida de la academía**

Tal vez en el inicio gracias a yukari descubrieron que tramo el club de natación ahora el camina mirando la luna roja de ese mundo.

Sergio: tal vez las cosas no sean malas ya tengo a tres piezas en mi juego no (sonríe y mira a sus dos piezas) oigan porque están aquí ( con duda)

Kurumo: bueno algo que quería saber sobre la página 67 llamado rating game (con duda mientras que la bruja sabe un poco)

Yukari: tal vez en vacaciones sabra lo que dice eso no (mirando a su rey que so rie)

Sergio: bueno tu ya sabes un poco no entonces necesito que tu también leas más sobre ese tema ahora vamos a casa (sonríe y sus siervas y el caminan e frente de una luna roja que sube al cielo)

Bueno tal vez esto sea lo mejor que pase tal vez en un futuro el clan enfrentará al un zorro.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **EL LOBO MENTIROSO**


	4. Mentiras reveladas

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL LOBO MENTIROSO**

Oti día más en un salón vacío donde esperaban sergio, Kurumo y yukari que eran los únicos del aula.

Sergio: pensé que habiera más miembros (con duda)

Kurumo: igual yo pero al menos dejaste sea Tamako estar aun en su club (con pesades)

Yukari: bueno sigamos esperando (tranquila cuando entra la nekomatar la maestra nekonome)

Nekonome: lamento la tardanza estaba en junta de maestros oh cierto el esta aun en clases pronto saldrá asia acá para ver a ustedes (tranquila)

Sergio: entiendo (tranquilo cuando entra un pelinegro un poco alto)

Gin: lamento el retraso paso algo sobre el mirón misterioso oh entonces ustedes son mis miembros nuevos eh me llamo morioka ginei de tercer año pueden llamarme gin para abreviar (sonríe entregando rosas blancas a Kurumo y un pequeño ramo de rosas azules a la brujita)

Para ser honesto la pelinegra menor estaba nerviosa y Kurumo solo quera que su rey le haga eso.

Gin: y tu debes ser sanawa sergio no es así demonio clase T no (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: si siempre me dicen eso (serio)

Nekonome: bueno me retiro por hoy espero que su is tanca en el club sea desu agrado (retirándose del lugar)

Gin: bien quiero que estedes repartan folletos sobre el mirón misterioso Kurumo pon póster que indique eso, para yukari imprima los folletos y que sergio los reparta con alguien (tranquilo y todos hacen lo que le pidieron)

Las cosas estaban algo movidas porque yukari haciendo las copias mientras que sergio con ayuda con unas de sus aliadas de su caballo repartiendo el encabezado del mirón misterioso mientras que Kurumo ponía en lo más alto los póster del mismo nombre, ya hecho lo de los folletos el moreno le agradeció a sus sirvientas aliadas a Tamako sobre la ayuda de los folletos el ya entraba en uno de los pasillos de la academia.

Sergio: bien hecho eso y tener sirvientes aliado de mi caballo fueran útiles ahora que lo pienso donde estará yukari-san (con preocupacion caminando hasta que la ve descansando)

Yukari: eso fue fastidioso de hacer las fotocopias (molesta y voltea y mira a su rey) oh sergio desde cuando está hay (con duda)

Sergio: apenas llegue vamos a ver como le va a Kurumo (con tranquilidad caminan hasta verla poner un cartel mientras que el chico esta agachado mirando)

Sergio: sabes que es lo está mirando no (le contesta tranquilo)

Yukari: mmm no (con duda)

Sergio: le está mirando la ropa interior a mi alfil sabes lo que significa (serio)

Yukari: oh ya veo entonces crees que sea el mirón misterioso (con duda)

Sergio: si eso parece pero como soy un demonio y sabemos de la poligamia y solo mis sierva le gustarían hacer eso pero el es un idiota (serio se acerca y se agacha afirmó lo que dijo le está mirando las bragas blancas de Kurumo entonces lo que hace es pararse y se aleja tres metros de el y sonrie de manera malvada) oh no pensé que mi presidente sea un pervertidos (se voltea con una sonrisa haciendo que voltear Kurumo y mira aun nervioso gin)

Kurumo: se que es mi presidente pero no tolero que vean mis interiores de esa manera (se vaja y le estampa una cachetada guajolotera) solo se que mi rey puede hacerlo si es que me lo pide (se aleja sonrojada)

Sergio: bueno vamos a otro lado de este lugar (se va sonriendo sabiendo que resultó bien su intención del chico con colar de lobo)

Yukari: odio a los pervertidos a exención a mi maestro (se aleja igual dejando molesto al chico)

Gin: me las pagarás maldito y tengo la solución de arruinar tu relación con esas dos (sonríe pervertidamente)

 **En otra parte donde esta cerca de los vestidores de las chicas**

Morioka ginei esta arriba del techo mirando a dos chicas que se cambian y conversan.

Chica: has escuchado sobre tamako-sempai y sergio-sempai (le habla mientras se quita la camisa del uniforme de educación física)

Chica 2: sobre que solo lo he visto hablar con ella nada más (le contesta tranquila)

Chica: no es eso me dicen que ella se deja tocar los atributos porque dicen que el es bueno másajeando ese lugar o algo así (le contesta algo sonrojada)

Chica 2: en serio me gustaría que el me masajee los senos (sonrie)

Gin: (en el techo) **QUE EL HACE QUE ESE MALDITO IDIOTA DE SANAWA SERGIO** (gritan alertando a las chicas que se asoman y miran a sergiro y a yukari conversar)

Sergio: después de que yo la salvara oh (las mira tranquilo)

Chica: de casualidad tu gritas tes (con duda)

Sergio: no realmente apenas pasamos aquí no es así yukari-san (tranquilo y la brujita afirma y de ahí se van del lugar desconsertando a chica y a su compañera)

Gin: (escondido) por poco pero se que tengo que hacer (sonríe de nuevo)

 **En la salida de la academía**

Ya era de noche y el plan de gin se ejecuta mañana ahora solo sergio esta reuniendo a sus siervos y aliados de Tamako.

Sergio: ya que están reunidos aquí les aviso que pronto estará nuestra nueva casa (sonríe y las siervas celebran)

Tamako: por fin yo y mi equipo podrá descansar bien (sonríe aliviada como sus amigas sirenas)

Kurumo: ya podre descansar en una verdadera cama (sonríe la sucubus)

Yukari: y para cuando estará la casa Sergio (con duda)

Sergio: en un mes más estará lista hasta entonces sigamos en los dormitorios (dicho eso el grupo se separa regresando a sus dormitorios)

Las cosas con nuestro clan inician con el pie derecho sin saber que el presidente lo saque a patadas si es que la maestra nekonome sepa lo que hará el chico.

 **Al día siguiente**

Un nuevo día en la academia youkai sergio y sus grupo estaba en el club gin le aviso a nuestro demonio sobre donde vieron al mirón misterioso.

Sergio: en serio crees que este aquí el mirón misterioso (tranquilo cerca de los vestidores de las chicas)

Gin: así es chico aquí arriba de ese bote contenedor podrás mirar (le dice tranquilo pero interiormente sonríe)

Sergio: bueno (antes de subir corta en dos el contenedor) oh pero que (mira como cae la mitad) parece que no podre hacerlo gin-san el bote esta partido (le contesta tranquilo haciendo enojar al chico)

Gin: no te preocupes ve a clases y más tarde busquemos va (le mira con enojo y el pelinegro se va) por suerte tengo plan B (sonríe)

 **En el techo de la escuela ya tarde en la puesta de sol**

Era tarde y Tamako estaba viendo la puesta de sol con tranquilidad cuando entra gin y la mira.

Tamako: oh pensé que era mi maestro no importa (voltea a mirar de nuevo la puesta de sol)

Gin: sabes algo tu amigo es el mirón (saca un manojo de fotos donde se ve que espía a las chicas)

Tamako: no creo que sea capas de hacer eso yo lo conosco bien (tranquila)

Gin: es la simple verdad (serio pero)

Kurumo: eso crees tu no morioka-san (seria vestida de una detective inglesa)

Yukari: o lo es una mentira para inculpar a mi amigo (seria vestida de sacerdotisa del trueno)

Tamako: como dije no creo que sea cierto (seria)

Kurumo: el nos pidió que investigará lo que paso cuando el y yukari-san estaban conversando ayer por los vestidores de las chicas si se nota el no ocupa un collar de lobo (seria haciendo que el chico se ponga nervioso) además el esta ahora terminando de ayudar al club de natación y hay testigos que los vieron gustos pero el se retiró poco después de ese lugar quitando la duda de que el sea el miron el culpable eres tu (de forma seria la sucubus apunta a gin)

Sin saber que fue descubierto el tira muchas fotos de chicas en ropa interior y las demonios estén seria.

Sergio: felicidades yukari-san, Kurumo-san ahora sabemos quien es el mirón misterioso (sonrie mientras entra al techo)

Gin: maldito esta vez voy a matarte ahhhh (en el cielo transformándose en un hombre lobo)

Sergio: ya que ustedes descubierto a este mentiroso acaben con el (sonrie)

Yukari: bien eso me agrada promoción a reina (sonríe y sale un holograma de una reina) aquí voy (desaparece y golpea al hombre lobo)

Kurumo: parece que es mi turno (alargando sus uñas sonríe de manera malevola)

Tamako: (con sombro mirando la paliza) debemos ayudarlas maestro (con cierta duda)

Sergio: no ellas pueden hacerlo mira por ti misma (mirando los tremendos golpes de pobre hombre lobo)

Gin: como es posible que me ganen dos mujeres soy muy fuerte bajo las luz de la luna (serio bloqueando los ataques de la bruja y la sucubus)

Yukari: no eres el único que está fuerte ante la luna también nosotras somos fuerte bajo la noche (sonrie)

Kurumo: por lo tanto será imposible que nos gane (sonríe desaparece y toma al chico lobo por la espalda y lo manda a volar)

Sergio: bien chicas a casa se que ya no estaremos en el club (serio pero se sorprende a ver a la maestra nekonome)

Nekonome: estés tan seguro sanawa-Kun ya que ustedes pueden seguir estando por lo tanto tu seras el nuevo preside te del club de periodismo (sonríe la nekomatar) esto que acabo de ver esta será la mejor primicia sobre el mirón misterioso así que inicien (sonríe y se retira)

Sergio: entonces hagamos esto (sonríe y todas afirman)

 **Al día siguiente por la mañana**

Después de eso los miembros con su nuevo presidente publicaron sobre la verdad de morioka ginei que es el mirón misterioso todo esta bien.

Sergio: woo gracias a tamako-sempai y a sus aliadas pudimos repartir la primicia de la verdad sobre el ex-presidente del club (sonríe y sus siervas hacen lo mismo)

Yukari: es algo que se celebra con una fiesta (sonríe)

Tal vez ahora tengan un enemigo pronto la lucha entre clan y la policía escolar este cerca y más cerca no por ahora hay que estar tranquilos y el clan lo sabe bien.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **LA CHICA DE LAS NIEVES**


	5. Chica de nieve

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LA CHICA DE LAS NIEVES**

Otro día más pasa en la academia youkai actualmente el club de periodismo esta en calma por las coas hasta que viene Tamako de visita y de ella sus aliadas.

Tamako: porque tan aburrido (tranquila a lado de sus aliadas)

Sergio: pues no hay nada interesante sobre la academía tienes una idea (tranquilo)

Tamako: se me ocurre algo sobre el tema de los demonios y cosas por el estilo (tranquila)

Sergio: pues no sería mal tema será mejor que les cuente sobre las grandes guerra de las tres grandes fracciones (tranquilo)

Yukari: es algo que debemos saber porque se crearon los artefactos sagrados como los caídos no (con duda)

Sergio: si solo me lo dejan a mi ya que vengo de ese lugar y se mucho sobre la última guerra que fue la más desastrosa de todas (serio) bueno ustedes deben descansar y gracias por la idea tamako-sempai (sonriendo sonrojado a la chica)

Tamako: de nada me tengo que ir a mi club no dudes en ir para que se relajen (dicho eso la presidenta del club se va seguido de sus aliadas)

Kurumo: ya que lo mencionas yo iré al club de natación quien más quiere irse al club (con duda y es seguida por yukari dejándolo solo)

Sergio: solo cope o las páginas 120 al 239 es un tema definido (sale y camina y siente escalofríos) pero que (voltea pero ni hay nadie) mm debo estar loco (sigue su camino Asia la cafeteria)

No muy lejos de donde estaba el chico esta una chica de pelo morado con un suéter morado con rayas blancas con la falda de la academía y chupando una paleta.

Mizore: el es mi destinado (sonríe de manera cariñosa y se aleja del lugar)

 **Mismo día en la salida**

Para nuestro amigo el sentía que es acosado xd pero no tan malo como se diga no bueno el esta ahora regresando a su dormitorio a lo lejos esta viendo la misma chica a nuestro amigo.

Mizore: oh ahí va a casa (sonríe cuando)

Yukari: sergio espera (corre Asia el)

Sergio: oh yukari-san quieres que me acompañes no es así (sonríe y la bruja afirma y se van juntos)

Mizore: (desde lejos) esa chica solo me molesta (seria retirandose)

 **Al otro día**

Para nuestra pelimorada camina con tranquilidad Asia la academía se topa con su amor platónico.

Sergio: hay si dolió (limpiando se el lugar afectado) oh estas bien (preocupado)

Mizore: si gracias por tu ayuda (sonríe con cariño)

Sergio: me alegro vas en la academia (con duda)

Mizore: si apenas puedo entrar en ella por cosas (sonrie)

Sergio: ok te acompañó a tu salón (le sonrie)

Mizore: gracias por tu ayuda (sonríe y caminan)

Entonces se fueron pero antes Tamako vio a su rey con una yuuki noon de la nieves se sintió celosa pero entendió que se perdió asía su salón y sigue asia su salón.

 **Aulas de salón de 1-3**

Al llegar a su destino el espero irse a su aula pero.

Sergio: soy de primero y de que año es usted (sonrie)

Mizore: este es mi salón (asombrada como el se sorprende)

Sergio: en serio que bien entonces yo entrare y (es interumpido por la nekomatar)

Nekonome: oh sanawa-Kun ha llegado oh tu eres Mizore no (sonrie)

Mizore: si soy yo (tranquila)

Nekonome: entiendo eso sanawa-Kun entre que pronto las clases inician y tu espere hasta que la llamen (dicho eso el moreno entra dejando en espera a la pelimorada ya adentro del aula)

Nekonome: bien chicos hay una nueva estudianteorden resfriado no ha podido venir así que entre por favor (sonríe de costumbre y entra la nombrada)

Mizore: hola soy Mizore espero que nos podamos llevar bien (sonrie)

Yukari: se nota peligrosa (con seriedad)

Sergio: porque si entro que hay problemas (con duda e incomodidad)

 **Descanso adentro del aula**

Adentro de aula nuestro trío de demonios están conversando sobre la propuesta de yukari cuando descubrieron al ex-presidente del club de periodismo.

Kurumo: aun sigo pensando que es una buena idea sobre la fiesta de nuestra primer primicia (apoyando a la bruja)

Yukari: porque no vamos por eso y tu invitas a tamako-sempai (sonríen y se van las dos dejando a el y a la mujer de nieve)

Sergio: esas dos bueno tengo tiempo de sobra (voltea y mira a la pelimorada) oye quieres ver un lugar bonito (le sonrie sonrojado a la chica de nieve)

Mizore: claro y yo se que lugar es perfecto (y entonces ella lo jala siguiéndola)

 **En un lago lejos de la academía**

Lejos de la academía Mizore esta lanzando piedras al lago que se ve lindo así por decir.

Sergio: valla no **sabia** de eso Mizore-san (sonríe)

Mizore: sabes algo eres muy solitario no (tranquila el recordó lo que paso hace meses atras)

Sergio: si fui abandonado por quien fuera mi familia y amigos pero teniendo a yukari-san, Kurumo y a Tamako es mucho y es algo que estoy feliz se nota que tu también estas sola no (sonríe a pesar de lo que pasa)

Mizore: si pero a tu lado me siento mejor gracias por estar a mi lado dime como son tus amigas ellas (sonríe)

Sergio: escuchaste a los parias (rechazados) Yukari y Kurumo son parias pero se que también lo eres así que si quieres amigos debes iniciar como yo y mis amigas viendo en ti eres buena y eso es algo que veo en ti seré tu amigo pero se amigo de los demás (sacando el segundo peon) sabes eres solitaria y entiendo eso entonces iniciemos con eso quieres ser parte de mi nobleza (con duda enseñando la pieza)

Mizore: ( sorprendida) quieres decir que puedo estar a tu lado como ellas (le fluye lagrimas de alegria)

Sergio: claro que lo seras y sabrás mucho de mi mundo entonces (sonríe aun con evil piece)

Mizore: pues claro que acepto (tomando la pieza el se aleja un poco y habla)

Sergio: yo sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial tu Mizore aceptas ser mi peón y luchar con tus compañeros y a mi lado hasta el final (serio sonriendo)

Mizore: acepto (sonríen)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sanawa vuelve a caminar asia nosotros (dicho eso las alas de la mujer de nieve salen u revelando que sus alas se vuelven de hielo) woo otra híbrida eres la tercera Tamako y Kurumo son híbridas pero también lo eres (sonríe)

Mizore: pues soy una yuuki noon de las nieves (tranquila) entonces vamos a la fiesta de yukari-san (tranquila)

Sergio: claro que si vamos (sonrie)

Después de eso siguieron su camino de regreso a la academía y al club de periodismo pronto las vacaciones llegan eso es el inicio sobre lo que dijo.

 **En el club**

Las cosas estaban listas para la fiesta y quien no celebra con otra sierva para su equipo digo mega equipo ahora está listo yukari, Kurumo y Tamako con sus aliadas disfrutaba de su pequeña fiesta cuando entran los dos faltantes.

Sergio: inicio la fiesta eh (sonrie) ya que están aquí quiero presentar les a su nueva compañera de equipo y compañera de nuestro club Mizore (se hace un lado y la nombra entra)

Mizore: hola espero que sea de su agrado (sonrie)

Yukari: bien otra aliada peón yo soy yukari tu compañera peón (le sonrie)

Tamako: hola soy Tamako y soy tu compañera caballo (sonríe a lado de sus aliadas)

Kurumo: soy Kurumo una alfil espero que nos llevemos bien (sonríe y el habla)

Sergio: soy sanawa sergio su rey y espero que puedas se la mejor del grupo y todas ustedes deben ser buenas en el grupo para que así luchen y ganen batallas y rating game (sonríe) esto es una fiesta y una bienvenida para Mizore-san (sonrie)

Todo termina bien las cosas siguen su curso la policía escolar trama algo pero no podrán hacerlo por las vacaciones de verano.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **PELEA EN VACACIONES**


	6. Pelea en vacaciones

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **PELEA EN VACACIONES**

Un día llego en la parada de autobús motivo vacaciones sanawa sergio espera a su grupo como es posible.

 **Tres días antes**

Tres días atrás sergio, Kurumo, yukari y Mizore pasaban con bien el examen.

Nekonome: felicitaciones chicos en especial sergio, Kurumo, yukari, Mizore y Tamako que también paso con creces el examen con sus compañeras del club de natación en tres días ustedes deben esperar en la parada del autobús ok pueden irse a descansar y para ustedes (con mirada molesta a los otros que estaban sudando ser demonio y ser inteligente tiene su ventaja) tendrán una semana para estudiar para hacer el examen de nuevo ahora (casi gruñendo los estudiantes ya estaban leyendo)

 **Actualmente**

Bueno esa es la razón de que esta solo.

Sergio: me pregunto que les paso a mi equipo (con duda cuando ve a Tamako y a su grupo de aliadas)

Tamako: bueno pensé que no estaría mi maestro pero veo que si (un poco tranquila)

Sirena 7: no sabia que el maestro también saldría de vacaciones (con una tierna sonrisa)

Sergio: soy un demonio no puedo quejarme de mi inteligencia (tranquilo cuando en el autobús estaban el resto de su equipo)

Nekonome: lamento el retraso le estaba explicando sobre las vacaciones y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo eh (seria) bien también investigará sobre despaciones en un campo de cultivo después de eso pondrán decirme donde quieren ir (tranquila)

Sergio: en serio sabe algo sensei tengo algo que hacer en kouh sobre un tema relacionado a un rating game contra alguien (serio y la nekomatar solo sonrie)

Nekonome: no se preocupe sanawa-Kun sobre su nobleza esta a salvo puede hacer su rating game después de lo que les he dicho (para nuestro pelinegro lo alegra) bien suban al autobús ya que el tiene mucho que enseñarle a ustedes (tranquila al frente)

Sergio: tamako-sempai trae copias para sus aliadas (afirma la nombrada) ok bien por favor hablan el libro en la página 67 llamado rating game de la 67 al 72 por favor lean lo todo y cuando terminen haremos preguntas ok (diciendo eso todos estaban leyendo)

Pasando tres horas desde que salieron de la academía y el túnel que conecta el mundo youkai de camino a los campos de girasol poco después de que leyeran el tema la primera en levantar la mano fue Mizore.

Mizore: leí todo el tema solo que no entiendo que pasa con los que pierden mueren o no (sería cuando su piruleta)

Sergio: buena pregunta Mizore-san no mueres cuando te dan solo resultas lastimada otra pregunta (esperando y yukari alza la mano tambien)

Yukari: que significa dimension de bolsillo (con cierta duda)

Sergio: buena pregunta dimensión de bolsillo es donde los clanes rivales pelean en una réplica de dicho lugar por ejemplo si hiciera un rating game con la maestra nekonome la zona de combate seria el lugar donde tienes la ventanja en otras palabras yo voy a retar ala clan hatsune un rating game en una replica de la academía youkai eso nos dará la ventaja de luchar sin impedimento así que estén listos cuando llegue la pelea entre clanes imperiales (serio y los nombrados afirman)

Trascurrido un poco más de viaje llegaban a una playa donde estaba el cultivo de girasol de las desapariciones.

 **Playa cerca del cultivo de girasol**

La playa lugar para descansar y divertirte el agua de mar donde nadas y diviertes la arena y todo tipo de divercion.

Sergio: woo no sabia de este lugar (vestido como la última vez en el club de natacion)

Mizore: nada mal (vestida con un bikini de dos piezas de colores diferente verde abajo naranja arriba)

Kurumo: si que necesito descansar (vestida con un bikini de color negro con manchas blancas)

Tamako: yo voy a meterme al mar vamos (vestida igual que la última vez)

Yukari: quiero recostarme en la arena (vestida con un traje de baño rosa claro)

Nekonome: divierten se y recuerden que un rato deben investigar un poco (vestida con un traje de baño rojo de una pieza)

Bueno las cosas salen bien con divercion es mucho más poco después de eso los chicos menos de Tamako que se quedo otro rato más exproran los alrededores del cultivo de girasol.

 **En los cultivos**

Sergio: no creo que sean un lugar de desapariciones (tranquilo)

Yukari: no estés tan seguro siento maldad en este lugar (seria)

Mizore: ella tiene razón en el día puede ser inofensivo pero de noche sea un misterio (seria chupando su piruleta)

Kurumo: hay que saberlo de noche (tranquila)

Sergio: tienes razón Kurumo ahora a regresar a la playa a comer (tranquilo y regresan a la playa sin que nadie lo supiera una pelinegra observó a sus nuevas victimas)

 **En la noche**

Ya era de noche el grupo no quería investigar si no para la otra noche porque están listos para cenar y dormir.

Sergio: gracias yukari si puedes ayudame a traer más madera y no te alejes de este lugar por favor (sonriendo camina Asia las demás chicas)

Kurumo: tu crees que sea bueno que valla sola asia el cultivo (con cierta duda)

Sergio: un poco pero voy a seguirla (voltea a ver a la nekomatar) necesito que que me sigan después de un minuto cada una menos las aliadas de tamako-sempai para que ploteger de este lugar (dicho eso el moreno sigue a su peon)

 **En los cultivos**

Yukari: ok otra más y con esto esta listo la fogata (sonriendo y lista para irse mira a una persona) oye estas bien (con preocupacion pero algo le decía que se alejará de ella)

Rubi: ok si lo estoy me llamo rubí toujou (na/no se si es su apellido de un pariente de koneko jaja) que haces aquí bruja (con tranquilidad)

Yukari: recogiendo madera para mis amigos me llamo sendo yukari (tranquila cuando llega su rey) Sergio (con duda cuando la bruja mayor apunta asia el)

Rubi: que estas aquí (molesta asustando a la bruja menor)

Yukari: tranquila por favor el es mía amigo (preocupada pero de repente salen hombres plantas) que es esto tu los controlas (seria)

Sergio: veo que mi maestra tenia razón sobre las desapariciones en este lugar (serio activando su espada) Yukari aléjate de este lugar (serio cuando atacan los hombres planta el activa su escudo para plotegerse)

Rubi: tu como hiciste eso no eres brujo para hacer eso (molesta cuando el es lastimado y yukari al ver esto se pone seria)

Yukari: promoción a caballo (seria y el holograma a caballo aparece y con maestría des trullo a los hombre planta) Sergio estas bien (preocupada cuando llegan Kurumo y las demás vieron el desastre)

Tamako: woo este lugar parece que yukari se divirtió (sonríe)

Sergio: (con ayuda de yukari) gracias estoy bien me agarro con la guardia baja (tranquilo sonriemdo)

Yukari: me alegro de saberlo (sonríe pero de un modo el moreno cae *muerto* enfrente de sus siervas) se-Sergio no mi amigo no noooo (gritando)

Rubi: lastima que el sea un débil (sonrie)

Kurumo: (con sus uñas alargadas) pagarás por lo que hiciste ahhhh (corre Asia ella)

Mizore: te congelar hasta morir (congelando a su alrededor)

Tamako: maldita pagarás por lo del maestro (corre Asia ella el lugar explota)

 **Poco después**

Después de aquella explosión dicha explosión fue producto de un juggernautt drive todo estaba en paz, porque en una tienda de campaña estaba la bruja que presuntamente mato al moreno.

Rubí: escucho voces quien serán (con duda despierta) eh donde estoy (desorientada)

Yukari: hola ya despertarte (sonríe y a lado de ella esta el vivo)

Rubí: como es que sigue vivo (sin entender el moreno sonrie)

Sergio: no puedo morir porque soy un demonio no sólo eso todos aquí lo somos y yukari lo es también se olvidaron ese punto y te atacaron y no sólo eso activas tes el juggernautt drive de yukari sin previo aviso (después de eso sacan todos sus alas demoniacas sorprendiendola) toma espero que con esto te sientas bien (entregándole un te en lata y los demás se dispersan hacer lo que continúan haciendo)

Sin que nadie supiera la bruja mayor se fue del lugar mientras que ellos estaban arreglando sus cosas.

 **En una casa lejos de la playa**

Nuestra amiga rubí tounjou estaba en una modesta casita donde entra.

Rubi: eh llegado y traje algo que me dio mis nuevos amigos (sonríe y de repente es tomada y de ahí no se sabe que paso)

 **De regreso a la playa**

Regresando a la playa la primera en darse cuenta de la desaparición de rubí fue yukari y le avisa a los demás que entran al campo de girasol.

Sergio: sabes si es por aqui (serio pero aparecen hombres planta)

Tamako: esto es malo porque aparecen estas cosas (seria y molesta)

Yukari: esto es malo es obra de rubí (seria)

Kurumo: nos dices que es obra de esa mujer (seria cuando aparece ella con cara de psicópata)

Rubi: bienvenidos a su perdición yukari-san pensé que eramos amigas pero veo que eres aliada de este chico (sonríe locamente)

Mizore: esto no se ve bien (seria)

Yukari: rubí para esta locura (seria) si sigues con esto no tendré piedad contigo (seria y muy enojada)

Rubi: no me importa ataquen (sonriendo y los hombre planta atacan al clan pero)

Yukari: tu lo has querido promoción a reina (seria y el holograma de la reina aparece)

Mizore: promoción a torre (seria y aparece el holograma de una torre)

Sergio: sal saber excalibur (serio y activa su espada legendaria)

Kurumo: esto es lo que espero (alargando sus uñas)

Tamako: bien a la carga mis aliadas (seria y escuchan el llamado)

Una feroz batalla se ha desatado la locura se apoderó de rubí ahora no está cuerda para detenerse ella ataca a yukari con todo.

Rubi: muere, muere sucia bruja o de verdad quieres verlo morir (sonríe atacandola)

Yukari: un siervo ploteger a su rey no voy a permitir que lo mates ni humana, ni demonio, ni buena, ni mala, la magia es mi aliada ante quienes lastime a mis seres queridos yo ploteger los del dolor y todo juggernautt drive bruja del caos (después de la oración el cuerpo de yukari crese y es de un adulto normal y su barita que un corazón ahora es muy parecido al de rubi el símbolo del peón en su pecho) no voy a permitir ese tipo de muerte (con una voz adulta)

Rubi: su poder mágico aumento que significa eso ha cesido también (toda impresionada) no importa ese crió morirá (sonríe aun con bisara sonrisa)

Kurumo: eso es juggernautt drive si ella pudo hacerlo entonces (exquiva otro ataque) dijo que lo matarias y eso no voy a permitir soy muy parecido a un demonio, pero no soy uno, soy mas que eso protegere a mis seres queridos con mis garras juggernautt drive sucubus del mal (Kurumo hizo lo mismo que yukari activando su juggernautt drive la apariencia de ella cambio sus uñas se alargaron más y su ropa cambio dandole una apariencia más cómoda y su poder aumento dandole unas alas entre sucubus y demonio y el símbolo del alfil en su cuello como collar) si vas a matarlo pasa sobre mi también (sería muy seria)

Mizore: no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi amigo yo creadora de la nieve, creadora del frio, creadora del hielo, plotegere a mis seres queridos con un muro de hielo que es más fuerte que el acero juggernautt drive yuuki ventisca (la ropa de la pelimorada cambio era un traje de las mujeres de nieve estilo guerrero su pelo cambio a blanco y sus manos ahora son dragas de hielo y el símbolo del peón en su frente) tendrás que romper mi hielo para matarlo (molesta)

Tamako: vea detener donde este su fruto de poder yo voy a luchar igual ve (seria y el corre Asia la casa de rubi) no dejare que tu mates a alguien que se convierte algo importante para mi, soy fuerte en el agual, fuerte ante la noche (hacen lo mismo sus aliadas) soy un poder equilibrado quien sea de mi lado lo plotegere y nadie lo lastimar a juggernautt drive sirena de la destrucción (Tamako por su parte las facciones de ella remarcaron lo de la sirena orejas largas y su pelo llega hasta el piso y sus aliadas están igual sus piernas no se transforma más bien parece una aleta en forma de pie y todas ellas tienen el símbolo del caballo en su blazo) estoy lista para romperte la cara (seria)

Rubi: me agrada esos poderos inferiores pero podrán contra a mi y mi ejército (seria y sonriete)

Las chicas en forma juggernautt drive pelean tan bien que se le dificulta a la bruja mayor mientras que eso ocurria sergio ya estaba en la casa de la bruja.

 **En casa de rubi mientras se desarrolla la pelea**

El entro sin problema viendo el lugar de la casa hasta ver a alguien sientada.

Sergio: usted está al cuidado de rubí-san por favor pare esto (mira y se da cuenta que esta muerta) oh diablos (le da al espejo)

 **En la batalla**

No cabe duda que estaban cansadas en su forma juggernautt drive actualmente estaban muy cansadas.

Yukari: si no para no podremos ganarle (jadeando)

Mizore: debemos seguir esperando aque venga el y saber si sabe detenerla (igual de jadeando y en un círculo mágico aparece el serio)

Sergio: para esto rubí (serio)

Rubi: nunca lo haré (sonríe bisara mente)

Sergio: que pares esto tu familiar está muerto (dicho eso todo esta en silencio)

Rubi: no, no, noooo (en un destello ahora esta fusionada con los hombre planta) pagarán caro malditos (sedienta de odio)

Yukari: eso es juggernautt drive no lo es es muy parecido oh no por lo que más quieras para ya esto rubí-san (asustada)

Tamako: que pasa si no para (seria)

Sergio: si no controla ese poder será destruida (serio espantado a todos) esquive (serio y todos exquiva el ataque)

Kurumo: (cortando por todas partes) como la detenemos (bloquea otro golpe)

Mizore: (bloquea otro ataque) un punto débil debe tener (seria)

Yukari: las brujas no somos nada si destrulles su barita mágica puedes hacerlo la vamos a distraer ahhhh (corren todas asia ella)

Rubi: no podrán contra a mi ha ha ha soy muy poderosa no podrán (sonríe bisaramente) no lo harán (golpeandolo y lanzandolas)

Mientras que eso pasaba sergio aprovecho eso.

Sergio: tu ya has sufrido demaciado como líder del clan imperial debes parar esto (golpea la barita de la bruja mayor)

Rubi: ahhhh (recuerda algo feliz) siempre quise ser feliz (le cae una lágrima y el lugar explota)

 **Poco después de esta pelea**

Después de la pelea no había rastros de ella todo el equipo sanawa estaba triste más el moreno.

Tamako: termino la lucha pero no podías hacer algo (con mirada baja)

Sergi: a pesar de destruir la bara no pude salvarla (con enojo y culpa)

Yukari: tu no tienes la culpa de esto nadie lo tiene (sonríe a pesar de la tristeza)

Nekonome: (que baja del autobús cargando una inconsiente bruja) porque tan tristes (sonríe la nekomatar sorprendiendo al grupo)

Sergio: pero como se supone que en la exposición debió morir (con shock)

Nekonome: no pero ahora es tu responsabilidad velar por ella (sonríe y el moreno saca una pieza expecificamente una torre) haslo y es todo (la recuesta)

Sergio: yo sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial sanawa tu rubí tounjou vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (dicho eso la pieza se unde en ella y pues hable los ojos)

Rubi: que ha pasado (condundida)

Yukari: eres ahora parte del clan imperial sanawa (sonríe y la bruja mayor llora) se que perdiste a tu familiar pero no sabes lo que pase perdí a mis padres (sonrie)

Kurumo: yo perdí a mi hermano menor (con nostalgia)

Mizore: a mi me trataban como una basura (triste)

Tamako: perdí a mis padres cuando era niña pero decidí cuidar a ellas ahora son parte importante de mi vida como mi maestro el es alguien que paso peores cosas (mirando a su rey)

Sergio: tu perdiste a tu familiar dejame que te cuente mucho perdí a mis padres a los 9 años fui asesinado a los 15 años luche contra alguien malvado y perdí y mi equipo amigos y familiares me dejaron de lado me abandonaron ante todo pero sabes cuando conocí a yukari y a los demás sabia que es mi deber ploteger los como lo dijo tamako-sempai son parte importante de mi vida y tu debes estar feliz de tener amigos y una familia vamos anímate y vamos a un buen lugar (le sonrie y le da la mano que ella lo toma y se levanta y mira a todos) vamos a ver a unos ex-amigos y luchar contra el clan imperial hatsune (serio y suben al autobús)

El viaje asia kouh y el rating game inicia.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **SANAWA VS HATSUNE**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo es el más largo que eh hecho oh no se olvidan a entrar a mi Facebook mi nombre sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio para que estén enterados de los fincs que voy a actualizar y subir o detales oh bueno es todo por hoy nos veremos en la venganza**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	7. Clan vs clan

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **SANAWA VS HATSUNE**

De camino Asia kouh el equipo sanawa se relajaba así como rubí que aprendió un poco el puesto de ser torre entre rísas y tranquilidad el moreno estaba serio algo que noto Mizore.

Mizore: pasa algo sergio (con preocupacion)

Sergio: no es nada Mizore es que como tengo que hacer pagar como el dicho ojo por ojo diente por diente traición por traición (serio)

Nekonome: en otras palabras quieres hacerlos sentir igual cuando paso eso (tranquila y el afirma)

Conductor: chico estamos en tu ciudad natal (en efecto ya están en kouh)

Sergio: lo se solo bajemos en el parque (tranquilo)

Kurumo: tu ciudad natal es muy tranquilo así es la academía eh (tranquila)

Sergio: algo así bien sigamos oh (mira a su maestra) pasa algo nekonome-san (con duda)

Nekonome: es tu problema que tu y el equipo deben enfrentarse (sonriendo y se aleja)

Sergio: bien bueno vamos por aqui (tranquilo)

Caminaron como unos 5 minutos y se dio cuenta que al ver a su ex prometida se queda en shock y corre Asia la casa.

Sergio: alerta ella esta cerca (serio y todos serios)

Saya: miren quien regreso el perdedor (con desprecio)

Sergio: así que mi ex pareja me odia eh bueno ya que estoy aquí por las vacaciones te reto a un rating game contra a ti (serio)

Saya: oh entonces cuando y donde (sonriendo)

Sergio: en tres días y se donde se hará el duelo (confiado)

Saya: ok te espero (se va y los chicos del equipo sanawa se relajan)

Sergio: bueno ahora vamos a un hotel para descansar (tranquilo y se van a un hotel)

 **Dos días después**

Dos días pasaron desde el reto iniciado nadie entreno a ecepto el moreno ya que en los libros sabían como son las poción de cada pieza y rubí apenas comprende ser una pieza cabre no ella ser una torre le sentirá bien.

Sergio: oh bueno chicas ya es hora de hablarles sobre este reto (serio)

Yukari: que será lo que haras (con duda)

Sergio: como an leídos los libros entre esto saben que poción tienen yukari-san y Mizore como peones no (serio)

Mizore: si somos las primeras en ir al frente y promover nos a reinas no (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: exactamente rubi, Kurumo y Tamako se enfrentarán a sus enemigos de su mismo poder o posicion piece osea ejemplo digamos que Tamako ya des trullo a varios peones y se enfrenta a los caballos y entonces es donde todo se decide (tranquilo)

Yukari: bueno ya que tu sabes tienes un plan o como lo estábamos contra rubí en su forma locura (con duda)

Sergio: ese punto nos favorece a todos así que así sea (sonrie)

Y entonces se dormieron y dado terminado el día.

 **Día del duelo**

El duelo ha llegado y todo estaba listo entre los clanes.

Neko: hola soy neko shiu encargada de los duelos y rating game bienvenidos a este rating game sanawa sergio vs saya hatsune clanes imperiales que rivalizan con los majous (rey demonio) en estos momentos serán teletrasportados una dimencion de bocillo asia una repica de la academía youkai (entonces son teletrasportado) la base de sergio-sama estará en el club de periodismo y la base de saya-sama estará en el consejo de la policía estudiantil tienen 5 minutos antes de iniciar (seria por el altavoz y un espectáculo y deleite para las fracciones principales y secundarias)

Sergio: listas todas que quieren (serio)

Todas: pelea y lucha (serias)

Sergio: ganaremos esto den lucha sin cuartel (serio)

Todas: vamos a darles la batalla sin cuartel y ganar (seria)

Sergio: me agrada y recuerden estén a tentar ane todo (serio y afirman todas)

 **5 minutos después**

Neko: pasaron 5 minutos así que comienzan (seria dando la orden de iniciar el juego)

El séquito hatsune se mueve pero el sanawa no.

Sergio: ahora (sonríe con con fíanza y el grupo se mueve)

 **Con las peones yukari y Mizore**

Cerca del club de economía doméstica caminaban las dos en alerta (Finger Eleven/ canción para ambientar la lucha habla muchas canciones)

Yukari: rayos ser peones si que preocupa (seria)

Mizore: no debes bajar la guardia sendo (seria de repente exquiva una patada)

Yukari: bueno si es eso porque no salen peones ridículas (molesta)

Rias: no sabia que exquiva bien (sonrie)

Reynare: no importa pero les ganaremos (sonríe igual)

Kalawarner: dos contra tres es mucho (sacando una lanza de luz)

Mizore: el maestro si que esta hablando en serio entonces vamos balance activado muñecas de nieve (sacando sus muñecas la chica yuuki noon)

Yukari: entonces que así sea balance activado poder del soy y la luna (y así yukari puede tener afinidades más sobresaliente de magia como el hielo y fuego)

Una batalla se inició con las peones de los dos séquitos mientras que eso pasaba sergio sabia la treta de esas peones.

Sergio: ellas si que son sádica cuando se tratan de defender a sus amigos de verdad ya que sean destruidas siguen las torres y eso es algo que no podrán con ella lo malo es que tengo una de cada juego después de todo tengo dos juegos si pierdo o ganó tendré que saberlo cuando gane (sonrie)

Regresando a la pelea las peones hatsune ya estaban cansadas y las peones sanawa sin ninguna gota de sudor.

Mizore: que les pasa no que nos Ivan a dar nuestro merecido que nuestro rey es un perdedor (con molestia)

Yukari: que decepcionada estoy con ustedes el es una buena persona y lo tachan de perdedor por perder contra alguien fuerte ahora es más fuerte y más astuto de lo que recuerdan (seria lista para el golpe final)

Rias: entonces que así sea ahhhh (corriendo asia ella la morena le da un golpe en el estomago)

Yukari: (golpea a la pelirroja) sabes algo tu solo le causas tes perder la confianza, familia y amistad el a pesar de todo eso sigue dando de si mismo (de miles de golpes y patadas lanza a la golpeada pelirroja al suelo) pero me doy cuenta que eres una estúpida al hacer que pierda todo lo que le importo (camina Asia ella y le deposita más golpes) no sólo eso ahora tiene que cargar con dolor el perder todo pero lo supera a nuestro lado (de un golpe más manda a volar al cielo a la chica que cae al piso y desaparece en un destello azul)

Neko: un peón de saya-sama deja el juego (con tranquilidad yukari se apresura ayudar a su compañera Mizore)

Por su parte Mizore les daba bien golpes duros y serte ros a las dos caidas.

Mizore: se supone que son caidas y demonios como pueden perder (con ninguna exprecion/Go Betty Go)

Yukari: no empieces sin mi (sonriendo)

Mizore: se supone que lo son (seria tomando a la pelinegra y la morena a la peliazul)

Entonces ellas dos golpean a las chicas con brutalidad hasta que se cansan.

Mizore: cuando mi maestro me contó de ti pensé que lo apoyaba pero veo que no yo siempre supe que le hizo (seria tomándola por el cuello dándoles duros golpes en el estomago) tu solo eres una escoria de todo lo que te hace ser eres una vergüenza de híbrida ángel caída y demonio (de un golpe mando a volar a la morena que desaparece del lugar)

Neko: otra peón de saya-sama ha dejado el juego (tranquila)

Yukari: no se para que me exfueszo por ganar la atención de el si lo tengo desde antes (seria golpeando a la peliazul) dime que sientes cuando te decepciona algo que no te sale bien dime es lo que yo siento al saber lo que le hicieron a el (de un puñetazo manda a volar) hay algo que quiero saber (la toma de nuevo y la golpea) que se siente perder (de un golpe fuerte vuela y desaparece al mismo tiempo)

Neko: otra peón más desaparece dejando el juego (seria)

Mizore: debemos ahora ir asia el consejo de la policía escolar para promovernos (seria y se van a ese lugar)

 **Con la alfil kurumo**

Kurumo esta en los pasillos de la academia viendo los salones donde posiblemente estén la alfiles pero nada (Survive the Night)

Kurumo: será difícil encontrarlas a las dos (sin previo aviso exquiva una daga verde) Joder eso fue cerca (alarga sus uñas y exquiva una bola de fuego) ya salgan perra (seria entre los salones salen ravel y asia)

Ravel: bastante bien pero somos dos contra uno que harás (sonrie)

Kurumo: ja esto es más de lo que yo pedí entonces vamos a dejar uno contra uno desapareciendo a uno de ustedes (sonríe con confianza)

Asía: no estés confiada alfil del perdedor (sonríe y eso colmo la paciencia de la sucubus)

Kurumo: nadie, pero nadie dice perdedor a mi maestro (desaparece y corta a la rubia que desaparece)

Neko: una alfil de saya-sama deja el juego (sigue tranquila)

Ravel: pero que rayos paso como lo hiciste (seria y molesta)

Kurumo: no subestime a un alfil eh ahhhh (con sus uñas tratando de cortar a la fénix que lo exquiva de milagro)

Ravel: es muy velos como verla esas unas si que cortan rápido (pero sin que se diera cuenta es cortada) pero que rayos ah no puedo perderrrr (desapareciendo al instante)

Neko: otra alfil de saya-sama deja el juego (seria sin creer lo que pasa)

Kurumo: esto fue por el a quien dices perdedor (seria y corre a alcanzar a sus compañeras peon)

 **Con la torre Tamako y sus aliadas**

En el club de natacion estaban las caballo dada y Gabriel buscando un escondite lo que no sabían era un cebo para atacarlas (Mirai Nikki)

Tamako: (en el fondo de la piscina) _creo que no podrán contra nosotras están en nuestro territorio entonces quiero que tu las ataque no importa si desapareces hasta que yo pierda es cuando me descalifican_ (seria y afirman sus aliadas)

Gabriel: esto pinta mal no sientes que nos vigilan (con pesades la ex-arcángel)

Sarada: yo no siento nada debe ser tu imaginación (con molestia)

De repente todas las aliadas salen de su escondite y atacan a las chicas pero fueron derrotadas fácilmente por ellas dejando a Tamako sola pero sabía que les ganaria.

Gabriel: que débil fueron (con seriedad se escuchan aplausos)

Tamako: valla no pensé que derrotaron a mis sirvientes (seria apareciendo una espada de conchas)

Sarada: así que tu eres la verdadera caballo de ese estúpido (seria)

Gabriel: entonces debemos derrotar te para que podamos pasar eh (seria apareciendo su espada y ella hace lo mismo)

Tamako: ja ingenioso de su parte idiotas pero es momento de romper la cara a esta (seria y las chicas atacan a la sirena)

Por su parte Tamako esta muy bien entrenada en el arte de la espada gracias a que sergio la entreno tan bien que puede contra las dos.

Gabriel: como tienes esas abilidad que Sacred gear tienes (por fin sale eso/con imprecion)

Tamako: ni es un Sacred gear es mi balance espada concha que te de salí ficar ya (con la velocidad de un rayo Tamako corta a la rubia caída dejando muy herida y que desapare) es como así que termina game ower (sonrie)

Neko: un caballo de saya-sama deja el juego (está la dejo muda)

Esto se ponía complicado ante saya.

Saya: que otro más es imposible que ese idiota gane como se volvió más fuerte y entonces como ganaré (entonces se escucha como cae el otro caballo)

Neko: otro caballo de saya-sama deja el juego (aun si creer efectivamente en las pantallas se ve como de un corte Tamako hace que pierda sarada)

Saya: maldición ustedes tienen que ganar de una maldita vez entendieron (serial)

Sin saber que cabo su perdicion.

 **Con la torre rubí**

Por su parte rubí sabe que es la primera vez que juega un rating game se le enseñó a ella en un vídeo ante las casas sitri y bael anteriormente pero recordando que todas sus compañeras derrotaron a sus enemigas ella ahora debe ganar por el bien de su rey (Death note es el ending)

Rubi: bien ya que pudieron hacerlo debo intentarlo (tranquila y esquiva una patada)

Koneko: valla una bruja que esquivo mi golpe eh (seria)

Yuno: no debes bajar la guardia koneko)

Rubi: oh bueno ya que me golpearon debo ser ahora que los golpee (imaginando algo tira un balde ladrillo sólido encima de la pelirrosa que lo parte en dos con el pie) oh bueno tendré que recurrir a los golpes ahhhh (entonces corre Asia ellas dando golpes serte ros a las dos que esquivan fácilmente pero un golpe dado a la pelirrosa hace que pierde el juego)

Yuno: maldición (desaparece)

Neko: una torre de saya-sama desaparece dejando el juego (esto la dejo más que muda)

Koneko: entonces nosotras dos quedamos entonces aquí voy (corre a darles de patadas a la bruja que los bloquea un poco y con magia)

Rubi: oh no se si sentirme bien o decepcionada contigo torre de hatsune (te una gran patada avien ta a la nekomatar) pero algo es mejor que con eso (con magia que encanta sus manos y pies para que sean más serte ros y doloroso los golpes de ella)

Koneko: no voy a verde contra ti bruja sucia (eso colmo la paciencia de rubi)

Rubi: (se aleja) sabes algo estaba siendo blanda contigo pero esto me saco del colmo (con los ojos cubierto por su pelo corre Asia ella chocando puños entre ellas tantos golpes entre las dos fue mucho para la nekomatar que cae al piso) ni sabes que cuando a las brujas se le ofende te cuesta caro (tomándola le da miles de golpes y patadas a la nekomatar que esta muy herida y sangrando de la boca) siempre suprimir eso pero yo no soy como lo hera el (seria) mi maestro siempre me dijo que si me ofender a que no sea el o mis compañeras esto me hace sentir bien pero al escuchar su historia me hace hervir la sangre de odio contra ti (de nuevo golpea a la chica tanto que ya desapare dejándola sola) parece que no (sonrie)

Neko: la última pieza de saya-sama no ha terminado el juego (esto dejo con sorpresa antes las fracciones impactada ante el clan imperial conformado por youkais por su parte los youkais que ven esto saben que son fuertes.

Saya: ese maldito (sale disparada y corre Asia el que lo espera en el patio de la academía/Kanashimi no mukou he, mi favorita para el encuentro final n.n) estas solo escoria (seria)

Sergio: ellas solo verán esto hatsune (serio) sabes algo espere por mucho para pagarte la tortura que me hiciste después de perder contra a ti y rías traidora (serio apareciendo su espada)

Saya: bien entonces aquí vamos (aparece una espada y corre Asia el)

Entonces la batalla final llego entre los reyes quien ganará esto, por su parte el exquiva bien los ataques y las estocada de la espada de su ex-madre el esta a la parta contra los reyes de monos o contra la mismísima Serafall levianta, o del mismo shirechs.

Saya: has aumentado más desde la última vez pero no creo que- (no termino porque le da un puñetazo en la cara)

Sergio: callate de una Puta vez (molesto y ente el polvo sale una molesta y sangrante mujer)

Saya: pagarás caro maldito ahhhh (corre Asia el pero)

Sergio: bueno espera que hicieras eso ex... (preparando su ataque)

Kurumo: esto si que estará bueno (sonrie)

Rubi: el es sádico cuando se lo propone (sonríe de forma pertubadora)

Sergio: calibur (lanza el ataque ella bloquea) esto es por lo que me hiciste sentir maldita (lanzando el ataque a su máxima potencia) ahhhhhhhj (camina y entonces)

Saya: no voy a perder contra a ti no ahhhh (no puede más y es lanzada lejos y después de eso la ve in consiente)

Neko: saya no puede continuar el ganador del rating game es sanawa sergio-sama (con incredulidad el juego termina )

Sergio: ya que obtuve la victoria mi premio es llevarme a mittelt que la dejaste lastimada ella es mi verdadera aliada después de todo (serio)

Saya: largate con ella (enojada lanzando unas llaves)

Sergio: (tomando las llaves) bien sigamos (serio y camina Asia el sótano de su antigua casa y abre la puerta revelando a una chica rubia toda maltratada y atada a cadenas) por satan que te hicieron (con enojo camina y la mira)

Mittelt: ser-sergio eres tu (con una voz débil pero escuchabre) saca me de aquí no debí dejarte solo (con lágrimas el la desata y carga estilo nupcial ante la mirada de enojo y rabia de su actual equipo que mira al ex-equipo sin preocupaciones que era saya dejando mudas a las demas)

Sergio: sabes algo (sin mirarla) pensé mucho en perdonarte por dejarme de lado pero al verla mes ganas de perdón terminaron va monos de este lugar (sube en blazos a la pobre rubia que ahora está a salvo y le siguen sus demás compañeras)

Gabriel: (con negacion) no puedo creer lo que hiciste con ella (seria y se van seguido de la mayoría dejando a las tres peones)

Rias: se que lo odio pero esto no tiene ni perdón (se aleja de ida de la pelinegra)

Kalawarner: esto es lo que se refería al no perdonarte (con negacion se va del sotano)

Saya: esto no se quedará así sanawa sergio (con odio)

 **En el autobús de regreso a la academía**

De camino a casa todas miran el estado de la pobre caída que es restaurada por los poderes curativos de rubí y yukari.

Sergio: no de debí dejarte (con culpa)

Kurumo: cuando paso esto (con preocupacion)

Sergio: al mes de entrar a la academía no sabia que le harían eso (con tristeza pero es tocado por ella)

Mittelt: no es tu culpa (sonrie) nunca lo fue me di cuenta de mi error yo no debí dejarte ahora que estoy de nuevo a tu lado no volveré a cometer errores (sonriendo)

Sergio: eso espero ahora descansa que es un largo viaje a casa (con una cálida sonrisa las chicas, la metralleta y el conductor sonríe ante todo al saber que lo errores se comenten una vez)

Ante todo el juego termino bien pero esto sera el inicio ante todo contra el consejo de la policía estudiantil.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **CLUB DE PERIODISMO VS CLUB DE PERIODISMO**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo es el más largo que eh hecho oh no se olvidan a entrar a mi Facebook mi nombre sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio para que estén enterados de los fincs que voy a actualizar y subir o detales oh bueno es todo por hoy nos veremos en la venganza**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	8. Club VS club

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo oh si nuevas personajes adivinen el juego de donde vienen es de mt (lo saben) iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **CLUB DE PERIODISMO VS CLUB DE PERIODISMO**

De camino Asia la academia youkai el seguía serio no por lo del rating games si no por otra cosa.

Kurumo: pasa algo te veo serio aún sigues molesto por eso (con duda)

Sergio: no realmente es como si debiera sacar a alguien de un lugar destruido (serio y mira una base destruida de los falcón peregrine) detengan el autobús (corre y sale esto deja desconcertados a todos en el autobús)

Youkai: (seria) es mejor esperarlo si lo que dijo es cierto debemos esperarlo (seria igual que su rey)

Tamako: tienes razón sendo-san (tranquila)

 **En la entrada de la base destruida**

En la entrada de la base encontraba el moreno seriamente.

Sergio: es mejor llamar a yukari y a Kurumo (serio activando una llamada holografica) chicas yukari y Kurumo podrán venir aquí (serio y en eso salen las chicas)

Yukari: necesitas algo (inclinada)

Kurumo: cuales son sus ordenes (inclinada)

Sergio: parecen (se levantan las chicas) entraremos a este lugar y buscaremos sobrevivientes y quien lo encuentre sale de aquí pero si no también salgan entienden (sonriendo y serio)

Las dos: entendido (entran los tres en la base)

 **Dentro de la base**

Ya dentro de la base los chicos vieron tres pasillos con 3 nombres.

Sergio: bien yo entrare a la sala de control, tu yukari a las habitaciones y tu Kurumo ve a la enfermeria ok (serio y los tres entran a los pasillos)

 **Con kurumo**

La sucubus mira con seriedad el pasillo de la enfermeria.

Kurumo: quien fue el causante de tantas muertes siento poder demoníaco casi igual de imperial como lo es sanawa-san (seria) esto no me gusta (mira a muchos muertos desmembrado y mutilados) algo me dice que buscaban algo (seria llegando al centro de la enfermeria) no siento nada aquí es mejor salir (desaparece en un circulo magico pero es observado por alguien)

?: mi señora parece que buscaban alguien vivo debo hacer algo (seria con una llamada holografica)

?2/holograma: _no hagas nada aún si lo lleva viva lo mataderos pero viendo su símbolo significa que también es imperial_ (seria)

?: entendido me ire (desaparece la llamada) asi que quieres a las sobrevivientes de esta base eh (desaparece)

 **Con yukari**

Yukari abre cada habitación con la misma escena muertos.

Yukari: no hay nadie puro muertos en cada habitación eh (mira el cartel) habitaciones de alto mando (seria entra en ellos) veamos hay habitaciones veamos los nombres marco fio eri terma nadia trébol clak y leona (seria y siente una energía débil en la habitación de nadia) parece que es la única firma que siento (seria y entra) hay alguien aquí (con duda)

Nadia: quien eres vienes a matarme (con miedo)

Yukari: tranquila vengo en son de paz mi maestro me mando a sacar sobrevivientes de este lugar (seria) como te llamas (con duda)

Nadia: si es eso me llamo nadia cassel sobreviviente de la armada peregrine falcón ya no tengo mucha comida y pronto llegare a la locura (con tristeza)

Yukari: soy yukari sendo sirviente del maestro sanawa Sergio ahora vamos (dando su mano)

Nadia: gracias (antes de tomar la mano de ella se escuchan pasos)

?: a donde te llevas a mi sobreviviente (sonriendo ante eso la pelirroja se esconde detrás de yukari)

Yukari: así que tu el resto de tu equipo destruido este lugar (seria) me molesta esto y no voy a detenerme en mi juggernaut derive ni humana, ni demonio, ni buena, ni mala, la magia es mi aliada ante quienes lastime a mis seres queridos yo ploteger los del dolor y todo juggernautt drive bruja del caos (en eso ella se vuelve adulta y con seriedad habla) no voy a permitir tal muerte de esta chica (seria)

?: demonios ah me ire pero mi ama no los dejará ir haha (desaparece y la bruja regresa a la normalidad)

Nadia: eres como esa persona (con miedo)

Yukari: mi maestro me enseño a que viera y protegerá a quien quiere vivir y mi maestro te quiere asi que vamos (dándole de nuevo su mano)

Nadia: en serio seré como el y asi me dejaran en paz (afirma la pequeña bruja y en eso la pelirroja toma la mano de ella)

Yukari: buena decisión vámonos oh antes ponte esto (le da unos lentes) ahora si vámonos (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Con el moreno**

Nuestro personaje está por llegar a la sala de control pero es recibido a balazos por alguien que tiene la voz quebrada.

Eri: aléjate de aquí asesino (con miedo en su voz)

Sergio: tranquila vengo a saber que paso aquí pareces que le temes a alguien no te haré nada solo dime quien los atacó (serio)

Eri: todo fue rápido llego una mujer con le pelo verde azulado con coletas hasta los pies que traía a más personas diciendo clan imperial vocaloid y después de eso destrucción y caos muertes y gritos después de eso se fueron pero tengo miedo de morir todos mis compañeros murieron todo está muerto soy la única (con una voz con dolor)

Sergio: entiendo eso como te llamas (serio)

Eri: soy eri kasamoto sobreviviente de los peregrine falcón (más tranquila pero no sabia que nadia cassel está aún viva)

Sergio: yo soy sanawa Sergio ven vámonos de aquí y yo podre ayudarte (antes de acercarte materializa su espada y corta en dos un poder demoníaco corre asia ella con eri y la protege) quien fue (serio)

Miku: oh lo esquivastes eh eres bueno (seria y sonriente)

Sergio: quien rayos eres (molesto y serio)

Miku: soy hatsune Miku líder del clan imperial vocaloid (sonríe)

Eri: es ella por favor no dejes que me mate (con miedo y abrazando al moreno que voltea y mirada miedo de la rubia)

Sergio: yo soy Sanawa Sergio líder del clan imperial sanawa y no voy a permitir que te la lleves bajo mi cadáver (serio y la espada habla)

Saber: con el ataque excalibur escapamos este clan está corupto el clan vocaloid desapareció después de la guerra 2 de las fracciones (seria)

Miku: maldicion eres poseedor de excalibur está bien largo pero cuando nos veamos lo haremos con rating game (seria y desaparece)

Sergio: fiu no sabia de eso por ahora debo saber como ploteger sus ojos (mirando a la chica que sigue llorando el toca su pelo) tranquila si se que todo paso malo yo te ayudare a superar todo así que ponte esto (dándole los lentes)

Eri: gracias y debo ir de aquí no quiero estar aquí (con tristeza el y ella desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **A fuera de la base**

Ya fuera de la base kurumo y yukari con nadia esperaban a su líder cuando aparece con alguien.

Sergio: he llegado (sonriendo y en eso la rubia y la pelirroja se sorprende y sonrien y se abrazan)

Nadia: pensé que era la única que sobrevivió (sonríe)

Eri: igual yo pero gracias a él pude salir (se voltea y mira al moreno) yo y ella te debemos mucho como te lo podemos pagar (sonríe por alguien que la salvo con una compañera más)

Sergio: mm viendo sus capacidades serán alfiles pero están seguras de ser demonios y sus armas que tienen responderán a sus deseos si las convierto en demonios (tranquilo)

Nadia: yo creo que es lo correcto nos salvaste aceptaré eso (sonríe)

Eri: sabes algo tener ese uniforme (mira a las chicas) estudiar no me haría nada malo (sonríe)

Sergio: bien entonces serán mis dos nuevas alfiles (sacando sus últimas alfiles porque kurumo y Mittelt son alfiles y ocuparán los alfiles del segundo juego de evil pieces) entonces yo Sergio líder del clan imperial sanawa tu eri kasamoto y nadia cassel aceptan ser mis siervas y luchar con sus compañeros y con migo hostales fin (serio)

Las dos: aceptamos la entrada (seria)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sanawa ustedes vuelven a caminar de nuevo entre nosotros (entonces las piezas se unen en ellas y sacan sus alas demoniacas)

Nadia: esto es ser demonio me gusta (sonriendo)

Eri: bueno por lo menos puedo tener más agilidad (tranquila)

Sergio: debemos ir ya a la academia youkai pronto terminará las vacaciones (sonriendo y desaparecen)

 **1 semana después**

Pasado una semana de aquel entonces nadia y eri pudieron adaptarse a los poderes y puesto de ser alfil como lo es Mittelt como rubí las cosas están bien pero algo pasa un club nuevo igual de periodismo hacia mejores trabajos pero Sergio siendo el jefe del club se las apañaba.

 **Club de periodismo**

En el club actualmente estas el líder de este salón y liderado como jefe de su clan Sergio está con eri y nadia a la espera de sus compañeros.

Nadia: el caso de los girasoles no funcionó tenemos que poner lo que nos pasó a nosotras (preocupada)

Eri: algo me dice que alguien nos quiere fuera (seria)

Sergio: de un modo debo saber quién nos sabotear el club debo ir con nekonome sensei a saber esto (serio saliendo del club)

Nadia: crees que sea algo grabe (preocupada)

Eri: no lo se nadia pero estoy muy segura que odia al clan sanawa (seria y en eso entran yukari y Mittelt)

Mittelt: aún no ha sabido la baja de las publicaciones de nuestro periódico (con duda la caída)

Nadia: (que niega) nada aún argiento-san (tranquila)

Yukari: yo si tengo algo de sospecha contra la policía estudiantil (seria y eso entran kurumo y Mizore)

Mizore: de un modo tienes pruebas de que son ellos (seria la mujer de nieve)

Yukari: no pero de un modo como creen de la noche a la mañana sale ese club rival (seria)

Kurumo: yo digo que debemos esperarlo después de todo el es el líder (seria)

 **Con el y la maestra en el salón de maestros**

Ya estando con su maestra y asesora de clubes como el periodismo ella conbsiceridad le contesta.

Nekonome: lo ciento sanawa-kun no sabia que ese club los estaba metiendo a la banca rota es mejor que desistan con eso (con ligera tristeza el moreno sabia que su maestra tenía un sueño que le acaban de quitar)

Sergio: lo se sensei pero soy el líder y tratare de saber quién son y su sueño no se terminará asi como así (serio mirando a su maestra)

Nekonome: gracias por eso sanawa-kun investigue quien son esos del club periodismo soun (más aliviada la mujer gato)

Sergio: eso haré (se voltea y sale del salón de maestros)

Nekonome: espero que sobreviva con todo y su equipo (con esperanza)

 **En el club**

Ya de vuelta en el club aún discutían las mujeres ante la baja de sus periódicos.

Yukari: que proponen (seria y eso hable la puerta del club y entra el líder y el ex líder del club serios)

Sergio: ya que el fue el líder anterior sabe un poco (serio)

Gin: saben aún las odio pero no estoy por eso sí no para decirles que esto es causa de la policía estudiantil ellos son muy corupto y humillan a todos y si quieren detener a ese club que la dirige una de la policía estudiantil deben hacerlo antes de que pierdan todo es lo único que le digo (se levanta y sale el ex líder)

Sergio: solo tengo un plan que yo y nadia podemos hacer (serio)

Eri: en serio pues hazlo (sonriendo)

Eso marcará la alianza de tres nuevas siervas en el clan.

 **Zona donde se quema todo**

ahora nos encontramos en donde se queman todo el pelinegro y la pelirroja traían cajas del periódico del caso de la base de los peregrine falcón que nunca salió.

Nadia: estas seguro que es lo correcto de eliminar (triste)

Sergio: es lo más seguro nadia-san (también triste)

?: miren por fin se deshacen de su periódico (sonriendo)

? 2: y pensar que sólo le quitamos la fama (sonríe)

? 3: realmente esto es lastimoso (sonríe igual en ese momento una tela de araña jala los periódicos que sostiene nadia)

? 4: valla asi que el líder y su ayudante destruye su preciado periódico (sonríe) gracias por vigilar sonríe de nuevo)

Las 3: onee-sama (inclinadas)

Nadia: dime porque nos unde (seria pero su rey le toca el hombro)

Sergio: dinos el motivo el porque (tranquilo)

? 4: fácil fama que tienen ustedes pero esto se terminó (sonríe)

Nadia: regresa nuestro periódico (seria y la mujer pelimorada se enoja)

? 4: regresar no sabes de quien hablas (de un aventó lanza los periódicos que se queman)

Nadia: los periódicos (su pelo cubre los ojos)

Sergio: como líder del club como clan te metiste con youkai equivocado (serio y en eso la mujer se quita el uniforme escolar revelando otro uniforme de la policía estudiantil con patas de araña en el estómago es una jorumo mostró japones)

Sergio: asi que eres una jorumo eh (serio y nadia no decía nada)

? 4: sabes bien chico para proteger la moral de la academia youkai es lo nuestro (sonríe)

Sergio: nadia cassel destrozalas (serio) pero no las mates yo me encargo de la patona (serio)

Nadia: lo que sea (seria y corre asia las mujeres aliadas a la jorumo)

Sergio: sabes algo con esos poderes deberías proteger a tus seres queridos no golpearlos (serio y en eso la mujer lanza su hilo)

Trina: así que no son nada ustedes youkai yo voy a ganar (pero se da cuenta que el moreno jala a la mujer araña)

Sergio: eso no me dice nada (serio jalando a la mujer)

Trina: pero como puedes (mira las alas) eres un demonio y entonces esa chica de pelo rojo (voltea y mira a sus sirvientas todas golpeadas) pero como (con miedo)

Sergio: se que estas siendo controlada entonces porque lloras (serio)

Trina: no lo estoy dejame ir (asustada)

Sergio: claro que no te sacare del trance que esta sometida (ya cerca de ella y de un golpe cae la mujer dando terminado la pelea) parece que se nos unaranja las cuatro nadia (tranquilo)

Nadia: entonces te veo después (se va tranquila)

Sergio: la pelea con ellos pronto está más cerca (serio)

 **Enfermeria**

En la enfermeria el moreno estaba esperando a que despertarán la cuarteto de chicas.

Trina: dónde estoy (se para de la cama y mira al chico) tu eres el me has salvado como voy a pagarte este favor (sonríe la mujer)

Sergio: es mi deber y pues eres buena como una caballo (sacando un caballo) dime como te llamas (tranquilo)

Trina: me llamo Trina sin (tranquila tomando la pieza caballo)

Sergio: estas segura de que quieres pagarme asi siendo una sierva (con duda)

Trina: lo estoy (sonríe)

Sergio: entonces yo Sergio líder del clan imperial sanawa tu Trina sin aceptas ser mi sierva y luchar a lado de tus compañeros (Serio)

Trina: acepto (seria)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sanawa tu vuelves a caminar de nuevo entre nosotros (entonces la pieza se unen en ella y sacan sus alas demoniacas)

Trina: estaré a sus servicios (sonríe)

Sergio: descansa por ahora debo saber como están esas chicas insectos (tranquilo Y mira a las tres que aún no despiertan pero una de ellas está despertando como las otras dos) me alegra que estén bien (sonríe)

?: tu nos salvaste gracias, muchas gracias (sonríe y las dos hacen lo mismo)

Sergio: solo quiero saber su nombre (con duda)

Urushima: yo soy Urushima tounjou (otra con el apellido tounjou)

Usui: yo soy Usui shishini (tranquila)

Usunomae: yo soy misonomae (tranquila)

Sergio: ya veo entonces si quieren pagar por salvarlas (afirman las chicas insectos) bien entonces serán peones (tranquilo sacando tres peones) entonces tomen (le entrega los peones a ellas)

 **30 minutos después**

Media hora paso desde entonces el regresa a su habitación cuando ve a eri y a nadia mientras que la luna se asoma.

Sergio: que hacen las dos (con duda)

Nadia: solo quiero saber algo está batalla que se aproxima será un reto (seria)

Sergio: si chicas es muy duro asi den lo mejor (serio)

Eri: entonces a darle (sonríe mientras que los tres se van a dormir y la luna ya está en lo alto.

Antes de la batalla final las cosas investigación será.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **INVESTIGACIÓN Y BUSCA DE EVIDENCIA**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo es el más largo que eh hecho oh no se olvidan a entrar a mi Facebook mi nombre sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio para que estén enterados de los fincs que voy a actualizar y subir o detales oh bueno espero que esto les guste**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	9. Investigación

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo jugar MSD si que fue mucho iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **INVESTIGACIÓN Y BUSCA DE EVIDENCIA**

Una mañana el grupo de chicas liderado por un chico con camaras y libretas en manos hacen su trabajo.

?: solo espere necesitamos eso para el equipo de educación física (preocupado)

2?: eso ni me importa deben pagar su tributo (serio y los golpean a los de educación física)

Escondidas esta nadia cassel, yukari, y Mizore fotografiando lo que paso, en otra parte de la académia.

?: bueno faltar un poco no hace daño (sonrie)

2?: si pero espero que no esten ellos (preocupado)

3?: si igual yo (preocupado)

4?: deberian ir a clases (sonriendo)

?: que como ahh (son golpeados)

Escondidas estan kurumo, eri, Mittelt y Tamako una fotografía otra anota y vigila, es el trabajo de club de periodismo.

 **Club de periodismo**

En el club las cosas pasan tranquilas en la entrada vigila Trina con su uniforme de policia estudiantil pero ahora es vigilante de club de periodismo por dentro estan el moreno y las tres nuevas siervas las chicas insecto.

Sergio: bien las cosas para ellas les ira bien (tranquilo)

Urushima: maestro sabe que ellas son fuentes podran con un trabajo de periodistas (sonrie la mujer polilla)

Sergio: si es verdad pero a ustedes les encargare ir al club de fotografía para saber mas de la policia estudiantil ok salgan y enfundan ese deber (serio)

Miso: como ordene maestro nos retiramos (se levantan y salen y entra trina)

Trina: esto me preocupa espero que no lo acusen de algo malo (preocupada la jorumo (mujer araña))

Sergio: no me pueden acusar de humano que ni soy no tienen ni idea de como lo haran (serio y en eso entran las chicas que tomaron las fotos y los apuntes)

Yukari: esta informacion es poco con eso no podemos sacar un articulo completo de ellos (frustrada)

Nadia: esto se pone peor ellos ya se mueven pronto esto se pondra mal (preocupada)

Sergio: tranquilas todas ya envie a las chicas insecto al club de fotografía para saber mas de ellos debemos esperarlas (serio)

 **Club de fotografía**

En el club de fotografía los miembros de ese club pulen sus cámaras y tocan la puerta.

?: que queran (con duda y hablen la puerta)

Usui: hola somos del club de periodismo venimos por entrevista con el club de fotografía (tranquila mientras que las otras dos tienen libreta y camara)

2?: si es eso dejalas pasar (serio)

3?: prefiero unirme al club de periodismo a ser golpeado (serio y en eso la puerta se cierra)

 **Club de periodismo**

De vuelta al club las cosas estan tranquilas hasta que nadia habla.

Nadia: saben algo posiblemente le diran a el que es un humano (seria)

Sergio: sera una posibilidad eso nadia pero tendre que pedir parmiso para reverlar mi identidad (serio y esto preocupo al club)

Kurumo: no es permitido revelar la identidad de cada youkai esta contra las reglas (serio)

Sergio: lo se pero sere llevado conmigo y los demas al interrogatorio si hacemos caso (serio)

Eri: tonces que debemos hacer (preocupada)

Sergio: es mejor fingir ser humano y asi terminar con la policía estudiantil (serio)

Yukari: en otras palablas seguirle el juego (seria)

Tamako: tienes razón sendo-san esto se paso de la raya con ellos (seria)

Trina: tratare de difundir las buenas acciones de todos aqui (cambiando su uniforme al de youkai)

Sergio: bien entonces serán asi y la operacion detener a la policía estudiantil inicio (serio)

 **En clases**

En clases la maestra nekonome impartia clases cuando hablen la pueeta la policia estudiantil entro en accion sergio sabe la batalla que ya llego.

Nekonome: (mente/asi que quieren fuera a mis mejores youkai pronto terminará las cosas mal para ellos) que necesita (seria)

?: no es nada vengo a hablar con alguien (serio y camina asia el moreno) sanawa Sergio (serio)

Sergio: si que pasa (serio)

?: se le acusa de ser humano (sonriendo y la clase entro en shock)

Eri: como se le ocurre eso (seria)

Nadi: eso es mentira (seria)

?: calladas (mirada seria a nadia)

Nadia: tiene un poder grande (seria)

?: todos los del club de periodismo vengan comigo y seran interrogados y dictados su setencia (sonriendo)

Sergio: sabes algo sabia que dirias esto pero mi clan imperial los descubrió (sonrie)

?: tu maldito (le quiere golpear pero es detenido con su mano el moreno)

Sergio: soy mas fuerte que tu (sonriendo) asi que reune a todos y te esperamos en la cancha de fútbol para terminar con ustedes vamos chicas clan sanawa desaparecamos (con mini circulo magico todos desaparecen soriendo)

?: ahhh maldito pagaras caro tu osadia y este salon la pagara (sonriendo el salon es destruido matando a todos menos a nekonome)

 **Campo deportivo**

En el campo deportivo el clan espera a la policía estudiantil cuando llega con toda la academia y a su mestra lastimada que es arrojada enfrente de ellos.

?: sabes algo maldito tu maestra se sintio bien (sonriendo esto molesto al clan)

Sergio: sabesi algo estas acabado Usui trae a nekonome sensei (serio y la mujer mariposa recoje a la lastimada y violada nekonome) yukari curala y después haslos a todos pedasos (serio)

Y asi la batalla contra la academia youkai inicio esto y mas en el otro capítulo...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10**

 **POLICÍA ESTUDIANTIL VS CLAN SANAWA**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo espero que se queden con lo bueno que se puwo que les depara después de esta batalla quien sabe bueno espero que esto les guste**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	10. Pelea terminada: final de temporada

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo jugar MSD si que fue mucho iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd**

 **CAPITULO 10 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **POLICÍA ESTUDIANTIL VS CLAN SANAWA**

Sergio: sabesi algo estas acabado, Usui trae a nekonome sensei, (serio y la mujer mariposa recoje a la lastimada y violada nekonome) yukari curala y después haslos a todos pedasos!? (serio)

Y entonces las peones se ponen enfrente de todos, chicos, chicas, todos los grados de la academia...

?: que haran? (con duda al verlas paradas en fila)

Todas: promoción a alfil!? (serias y los hologramas de los alfiles aparece y en un segundo desaparece)

Sergio: la mayoria de ellos estan acabados! (sonriendo)

Entonces nadia y eri aparecen sus pistolas y se apunta y disparan en vez de matarlas desaparecen, Mittelt avienta al cielo una lanza de luz y en vez de darle desaparece al contacto, kurumo afila sus uñas y hace un corte en el vacio y entra en el sonriendo.

Rubi de un zapatazo desaparece en un vórtice, Tamako y sus aliadas corren asia ellas en vez de chocar desaparecen al contacto, Trina lanza un hilo de seda y la jala hasta desaparecer.

Líder: que hicieron!? (sorprendido)

Sergio: oh eso solo espera lo mejor! (sonrie)

?: a donde se fueron?! (con duda y shock)

Líder: entonces muere! (lanzando unabola de fuego)

Sergio: (mente/eso es lo que espere!) (sonríe)

Antes de impactar una bala grande destruye la bola de fuego.

Lider: que demonios? (sorprendido)

Nadia: (sale de su escondite con una arma con la letra G) nada de eso! (sonríe)

Lider: como es posible eso como!? (impactado)

Sergio: ahora mis peones! (sonríe)

Entonces sin tiempo, las peonas promovidas a alfil, atacaron a los que podian hasta dejar inconvenientes a la mayoría, chicos o chicas, Mittelt lanza, una lanza de luz que con la magia de rubi duplica la lanza y lastimando a los que estaban cerca.

La mayoría de la académia quedo herida y la mayoria de todos los chicos y chicas quedaran lastimados, quedando a la policia estudiantil.

Yukari: oye bruja del bastón!? (seria)

Bruja: que deseas bruja sucia!? (molesta)

Yukari: nada solo que mi compañera te rompera el cuello!? (sonriendo)

Bruja: que demonios! (se voltea) por el gra- (no termino lo que dijo porque fue lanzada tan lejos que ni se sabe a donde calló)

Rubi: para tu información personal tu eres la bruja sucia perra desgracia!? (sonrie y se pone seria) quien sigue!? (seria)

Sergio: bien esto ya terminara ya!? (aparece su espada) sabes algo porque odio a los ángeles caidos, porque me asesinaron, pero tambien odio a youkai como tu asi que esto es por mis compañeros de clase que muriero!? (corre y le da un puñetazo) sabes algo fui abandonado a los nueve años, despues de perder... Mi equipo me abandonaron, solo porque perdi contra rias!? (serio) proteger a la academia, no es eso mas bien robarles y amenazas de muerte para ellos, pero yo no permito eso, yo voy a terminar con esto, ahora ex...!? (activando su ataque especial)

Cuando estaba reuniendo todo el poder los que no fueron lastimados huyeron del lugar dejando a la policia estudiantil en un estado de panico, pero el lider activa un escudo pero con eso ni detener podrá.

Sergio: calibur...!? (lanzando el poder destructivo) adios policía estudiantil deben quedarse en el infierno!? (serio)

Y el ataque excalibur le da al escudo del lider pero, es destruido y empujado con todos asia una parta de la academia youkai dejando un camino destruido sin nadie a su alrededor.

Sergio: ahhhh!? (cae de rodillas) por fin, por fin acabó!? (sonrie)

Yukari: nekonome sensei no podra esta muy herida, necesitamos hacer algo!? (con preocupacion)

Sergio: la única forma de hacer, es revivirla como torre!? (sacando su otra torre) donde esta? (con duda)

Usui: esta por aqui sigame!? (seria la mujer mariposa)

Y asi la chica insecto lo guio asia la enfermeria de la academia y entran a ver el estado de la nekomatar.

Al entrar, su estado era delicado pero estable pero se dan cuenta, que su vida se extingue.

Sergio: por satan vamos a atenderla ya!? (colocando su torre en el pecho inicio el ritual/ya me ahorró esto)

 **3 dias despues**

Ya pasados tres dias de aquello, el moreno estaba preparando sus cosas y salir de donde fue su dormitorio, pero tocan la puerta.

Kurumo: amigo es momento de seguir adelante, ya es hora de abandonar, este lugar!? (tranquila)

Sergio: ok solo miro este lugar por última vez, ya termino esto!? (tranquilo)

Kurumo: lo se debemos partí ya la maestra nekonome nos espera, con su compermiso!? (se inclina y sale)

Gin: debo decir que este lugar fue como mi casa, pero es momento de seguir adelante, ya no tengo odio asia tu equipo, todo acabo!? (se aleja)

Sergio: vamos yukari que el viaje apenas inicia, debemos irnos!? (sonrie)

Yukari: ok vamos?! (sonrie y desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Un viaje por todo japon inicio tal vez, las cosas cambien en ellos esto y mas en la segunda temporada de demonio youkai.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **EL VIAJE INICIO**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo espero que les guste bueno por ahora debo seguir con otro fincs inclocusos que debo hacer espero esta mejora les encante.**

 **Una cosa antes de irme espero que les fuste las nuevas ideas que les tengo preparados saludos y hasta otra.**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	11. Viaje a kouh segunda temporada

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo jugar MSD si que fue mucho iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd**

 **CAPITULO 11 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **EL VIAJE INICIO**

Estamos de camino a kouh, motivo el viaje por todo japon...

Pero regresemos tres dias antes...

 **Academia youkai sala del director tres dias antes**

Despues de detener a la policía estudiantil el moreno estaba enfrente del el, con una calida sonrisa...

Sergio: estoy aqui por algo no director? (tranquilo)

Director: digamos si y no, yo solo vengo a decirte que todo termino (triste)

Sergio: termino que significa eso? (con duda)

Director: lo que quiero decir, es que esta academia youkai, queda terminada (tranquilo)

Sergio: en pocas palabras, esta academia deja sus servicios? (tranquilo)

Director: exacto, ya termino esto, yo no debi tirar ese folleto (triste)

Sergio: espera, tu fuistes quien tiro el folleto hace 6 meses atrás? (impresionado)

Director: lamento meterlo en problemas, si no fuera por eso nada de esto pasara, pero fue correcto despues de todo, juntastes a parias como tu grupo, tu tienes un corazón de oro (sonríe)

Sergio: entiendo, eso pero ahora que hare? (con duda)

Director: la verdad no se chico pero, pero algo estoy seguro, no olvides los momentos que pasastes aqui, bueno es momento de irse clan sanawa que el viaje apenas inicia (sonrie)

Despues de esa charla el moreno sale con tranquilidad, al ver que la academia youkai fue su casa por un tiempo pero ahora, ahora debe seguir adelante con el, como lo dijo el director.

En esos tres dias, pebso en cosas y regresar a kouh, pero la tradición de aquel entonces, ahora solo se dedica a pensar todos, todos en la academia youkai se ivan a sus casas, su objetivo en esta academia termina...

 **Tres días después autobús asia kouh**

Y asi vemos al equipo sanawa viajando, a manos de eri kasamoto...

Mizore: pasa algo amigo? (con preocupacion)

Sergio: eh nada Mizore, solo estoy pensando, tardaremos unas horas en llegar a kouh, (preocupado)

Yukari: no ocultes tu tristeza, sabias que esa academía terminaria asi, nadie sabia porque termino de esa manera (seria)

Rubi: lo sabemos, pero es mejor que nos digas que pasa maestro (seria)

Sergio: bien entonces, yo no se que deba hacer estamos viajando a kouh, pero sere honesto aun me dule recordar ese dia, trate de olvidarlo con ustedes, pero ahora se el significado de la amistad, es algo que me da miedo, que me dejen solo otra vez, no quiero volver a iniciar de nuevo, cuando fui asesinado por una compañera de clases, no sabia que fue lo que paso, cuando perdi contra rias gremory, mi madre me hecho de patadas a la calle, pense muchas veces, pero cuando vi a yukari lastimada mortalmente, me sentia estupido, pero al ver a Kurumo, me recordo a rias, cuando vi a tamako, recorde la diversion de mi madre, cuando vi a Mizore, me recordo a mi mismo enmi soledad, nadia y eri, me recordaron a cuando vi morir a mis seres queridos, rubi me recordo la estima de tener amigos, Trina me recordo la felicidad, y a las chicas insecto, la hermandad, tengo miedo de volver a estar solo (triste a comparacion de su grupo lloraban, nadie sabia lo que ha sufrido el moreno)

Yukari: yo no pienso en dejarlo solo, no solo yo mire tiene a todas y es el momento de olvidarlo, olvidar el pasado tienes un corazón de oro (sonrie)

Sergio: yukari, chicas (incrédulo)

Kurumo: asi que no te desanimes, yo y las demas nunca dejaremos a un amigo que se arriesga al protegernos (sonrie)

Nadia: tu nos enseñastes, nos enseñastes a seguir adelante, no tengas miedo nadie, nadie te dejara solo (sonrie)

Sergio: gracias por eso amigas (sonrie dejando sonrojadas a las mujeres sanawa)

Nekonome: ahora porque volvemos atu ciudad natal? (con duda)

Sergio: vamos asia allá, por dos cosas una, descansar, otra tratar de seguir estudiando en kouh tal vez estar en una reunión de las fracciones (tranquilo)

Rubi: quieres decir que estudiaremos en tu ex academia para ppder graduarnos? (con duda)

Sergio: si, ya que la academia youkai desaparecio y debenos seguir nuestros estudios (tranquilo)

Nadia: algo no entiendo, porque debemos ir a una reunio ante las fracciones? (con duda)

Sergio: porque como yukari y rubi son brujas (serio)

Miso: que tiene que ver eso? (seria la escarabajo mujer)

Sergio: escucharon de khaos brigade? (serio)

Eri: yo si (conduce) es una organización maligna que atenta al mundo no? (tranquila)

Sergio: exacto eri, esta organización atacara la academia kouh durante la reunión que se realizara en dos dias (serio)

Urushima: esto complica mas la situación de las fracciones mayores (con pesades)

Eri: ya estamos aquí chicos (tranquila efectivamente estan en kouh de nuevo)

Sergio: debemos seguir la conversación en el hotel (serio) eri llevamos a un hotel cerca de la academia kouh (tranquilo)

Eri: como ordene maestro (tranquila)

Y asi fue el viaje al llegar al hotel, entraron y alquilar una habitación para fiestas, y asi siguieron...

 **Adentro del hotel**

Ya adentro del hotel, siguieron hablando de ese tema...

Kurumo: en otras palabras esa organización tratara de arruinar la paz de las tres fracciones? (seria)

Sergio: si, si y mas tambien el dragón blanco el hakuryuukou este en khaos brigade (serio)

Trina: definitivamente se pone peor (molesta la mujer araña)

Sergio: peor con la presencia del Sekiryuutei (serio) esta con el clan sitri (serio)

Mizore: esos son los dos dragones celestiales que causaron muchas problemas duranre la tercera guerra fraccionaria (impresionada)

Sergio: como sabes eso? (serio)

Mizore: yo naci en plena guerra de las fracciones mayores (seria)

Sergio: ya veo tambien esta ophis (seria)

Kurumo: la diosa dragona de lo infinito (impresionada)

Sergio: si ella es la lider de khaos brigade (serio) es por eso que llame sitri-san debe estar ya en camino (serio)

Uso: entonces debemos luchar y evitar, que khaos brigade atente ante la paz de las tres fracciones? (seria)

Sergio: asi es, debemos ayudarlos es por eso que por fin le pague los favores a la casa sitri (tranquilo cuando escuchan el tocar la puerta) adelante es momento de hablar sitri-san (tranquilo)

Sona: ok sanawa, sabes lo que viene en dos dias no? (seria)

Sergio: claro, ademas yo quiero pagarte y participar en la reunión (tranquilo)

Sona: valla, si que tienes el grupo completo, solo falta tu reina y se quien necesita (sonríe)

Sergio: de quien? (con duda)

Sona: recuerdas lo que te propuso onee-sama? (tranquila)

Sergio: no habla en serio, quiere ser mi reina? (tranquilo)

Sona: sabes dejo el puesto de majou por ser tu reina (tranquila)

Sergio: puedes llamarla? (con duda)

Sona: dejamelo a mi! (exclama alegre invoca un llamado) hola onee-sama el, ya esta aqui y espera su entrada en la reunión de las fracciones (tranquila) entiendo te espero adios (cierra la llamada) esta listo en unos minutos vendra aqui (sonrie)

Sergio: gracias por eso sitri-san (sonrie)

Sona: para que son los amigos sanawa-kun (sonrie)

 **5 minutos después**

Pasados unos minutos aparecen un circulo magico de la ex majou serafall leviatán aparece...

Serafall: ya esperaban no sona-tan, sanawa-tan (sonrie)

Sergio: aun sigues empeñada en ser mi reina leviatán-sama? (tranquilo)

Serafall: aun quiero eso sergio-tan (sonrie) ademas tu eres muy poderoso, y es por eso que quiero ser tu reina (sonríe)

Sergio: ya veo, (saca la reina) entonces yo sergio líder del clan sanawa tu Serafall leviatán aceptas ser mi sierva y luchar a lado de mi y de tus compañeros hasta la muerte (serio)

Serafall: acepto (tranquila)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan imperial sanawa tu vuelves a caminar de nuevo entre nosotros (tranquilo y en eso la reina entra en ella revelando 9 pares de alas) bien, en dos dias nos veremos sitri-san (tranquilo)

Sona: (se levantan) hasta entonces sanawa Sergio (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Sergio: es mejor que esten preparadas que la lucha sera dura (serio y afirman todas)

Esto se pone mas complicado ante la reunión de las fracciones y el ataque de khaos brigade...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 12**

 **LA REUNIÓN DE LAS FRACCIONES**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo espero que les guste bueno por ahora debo seguir con otro fincs inclocusos que debo hacer espero esta mejora les encante.**

 **Una cosa antes de irme espero que les Guste mas que les tengo preparados saludos y hasta otra.**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	12. Sanawa vs lucifer

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo jugar MSD si que fue mucho iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **LA REUNIÓN DE LAS FRACCIONES**

Apareciendo de un círculo mágico, encontraron en la recepción de su habitación del moreno y sobre su mesita de noche encontró 32 capas junto a una nota que decía

"Nos vemos en la reunión"

Sergio: chicas pónganse esto (mientras le daba una capa a cada una de las chicas) por cierto serafallve a la reunión, también puede que se pregunten porque tienen que usar esas capas… es para dar una sorpresa (mientras tomaba algo de unos dulces y se lo mete en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón)

Por lo que ahora vestía con su uniforme de la academia Kuoh, mientras que las chicas por su lado… las ex peregrine falcón vestían el uniforme de su antigua armada, kurumo vestía con su antiguo uniforme y rubi traía puesto el uniforme de la academia kouh... Como las demas restantes.

Tras unos cuantos arreglos más, todos ingresaron a un círculo mágico cortesía del moreno y desaparecieron dentro del mencionado círculo

 **Academia Kuoh Sala de la reunión**

Debido a que esperaban a alguien, Azazel estaba aburrido, Michael meditaba y Sirzechs (que no se andaba) estaba nervioso porque el regreso de alguien. Cuando, Serafall dijo algo, pero se calmó cuando la morena le comento que asistiría a la reunión pero lo más probable era que llegara tarde

Azazel: se puede saber porque esperamos a ese mocoso? (molesto)

Michael: me sorprendió saber que tu invitado no viene serafall (interrumpiendo su medicación)

Sirzechs: pero no podemos esperarlo más así que…(el pelirrojo no pudo completar la frase porque de pronto sienten una poderosa presencia junto a otras 13 pero en menor intensidad)

De pronto aparece un círculo mágico, alertando a los sequitos hatsune y Sitri, quienes a pesar de sus edades eran los "encargados" de la seguridad de la reunión, del círculo mágico ven aparecer a 13 encapuchados, los sequitos antes mencionados estaban listos para atacar a los intrusos, pero vieron como Serafall se acercaba al encapuchado del centro.

Serafall: llegas justo a tiempo... Sergio-chan (ante el comentario de la morena leviatán, todos se sorprendieron)

Sergio: es momento de iniciar la reunión (sonríe el encapuchado del centro, a la vez que tanto él como los demás se quitaban las capas para dejar ver)

Al moreno junto a 13 chicas que eran muy hermosas tanto que sonrojaron a Issei y a todos los hombres presentes casi de inmediato, causando celos en Momo y Nimura...

Sona estaba molesta al ver al moreno llegar con 13 chicas hermosas a su lado, mientras que saya, Akeno y Asia estaban en shock y sumamente celosas...

Rias: (Ese moreno ...son muy lindas en especial la de la boina y una de esas rubias y la pelinaranja) -pensó Rias mientras se mordía el labio inferior dando una mirada dolida)

Al captar el ambiente hostil que se estaba formando y la mayoría de las miradas poco amistosas se concentraban en sus sirvientas, el pelinegro dio un paso al frente

Sergio: ante de que alguien lo suficientemente valiente o tonto según se mire… estas chicas vienen conmigo, son mi escolta y al que se meta con ellas, antes de que esta reunión acaba y sin importar a que facción pertenezca… acabará en la tumba… yo se los prometo (serio mientras que fugazmente sus ojos se volvieron filosos por unos cuantos segundos)

Sirzechss entonces ya que estamos todos… comencemos con la reunión (mientras veía como el pelinegro y las chicas que venían con él se colocaban en la pared que estaba detrás de él)

También notó como el moreno, el castaño miraba al peliplatino que se encontraba detrás de Azazel, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada, podía sentir la tensión que se generaba al tener a los dos dragones celestiales en una misma habitación.

Azazel: bien ya que todo es asi debemos hacer algo? (tranquilo)

Sirzechs: por eso tenemos a estos dos aquí, que si bien no forman parte de nuestro conflicto, tienen el poder de cambiar al mundo, por supuesto me refiero al [Sekiryuutei] y al [Hakuryuukou], me gustaría oír sus opiniones respecto a lo que se trata de conseguir en esta reunión (tranquilo)

Vali: solo quiero pelear con gente fuerte (despreocupadamente, causando una pequeña risa en azazel)

Azazel: no hace falta una guerra para encontrar a tipos rudos (sonríe)

Vali: pensé que dirías eso (contesto)

Sirzechs yentonces…. [Sekiryuutei], qué piensas? (ahora todas las miradas de la sala enfocaban al portador del dragon emperador rojo, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados)

Azazel: te pregunté… qué es lo que prefieres guerra o paz? (bastante molesto)

Issei: bueno, en vista que hay ciertos puntos en favor en este lugar… hagan la paz así… me ahorro problemas (encogiéndose de hombros)

Todo sucedió en un instante, la habitación tomó un tono purpura, por algún motivo Kiba, Xenovia e Irina tenían sus espadas invocadas y con un aura anaranjada emanando de las espadas de la peliazul y la castaña, mientras que la espada de Kiba emitía un aura azul, mientras que todo el sequito Sitri incluida Sona estaban paralizados, a ecepto el moreno con excalibur...

Sergio: detuvieron el tiempo? (preguntó)

Azazel: eso parece, no fuimos afectados por nuestro inmenso poder (refiriéndose a sí mismo, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia)

Vali: nosotros no fuimos afectador porque teníamos a nuestros dragones, ellos porque tienen sus espadas sacras… pero no sé porque el se mueve (mirando al moreno con su espada y quedan en shock al ver a la legendaria excalibur)

Sirzechs: como tienes a excalibur si fue destruida durante la tercera guerra fraccionaria? (impresionado)

Sergio: bueno nunca supe como pero soy ahora el poseedor de excalibur (tranquilo)

Todos salvo Vali fueron hacia la ventana y pudieron ver como un extraño círculo mágico aparecía en el cielo y de este aparecían magos encapuchados, estos comenzaron a atacar a las tropas que cada líder de facción había traído para tener un perímetro de seguridad y también pudieron notar que estos también estaban congelados, incapaces de defenderse, todos esos soldados se habían transformado en meros blancos estáticos en la mitad del cielo sobre la academia y aunque pudieran moverse no podrían salir de la academia ya que esta estaba cubierta por una barrera en forma de domo.

Michael: que ha causado que el tiempo se detenga? (preguntó mirando por la ventana, como si la respuesta estuviera en algún lugar del exterior del edificio… y en cierta medida tenía razón en buscar allí)

Azazel: me imagino que forzaron la habilidad del medio vampiro en Balance Breaker (serio)

Issei: medio vampiro?... y ese quién es?... es primera vez que escuchó hablar de él (preguntó el curioso)

Sirzechs: muy pocas personas tienen la habilidad de detener el tiempo… (ante el comentario de el, tanto Issei como sergio desviaron la mirada) lo más probable es que se encuentre en las garras del enemigo (serio)

Saya: no hay nada más insultante que unos terroristas usen a un miembro de mi sequito como arma… (enojada)

Sergio: que mal hatsune (sonrie hace que se enoje)

Sirzechs: amentablemente no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada… si el poder de Gasper-kun se vuelve más fuerte incluso nosotros podríamos… quedar congelados (pelirrojo mayor serio)

El pelinegro estaba por un lado divertido y por otro lado fastidiado, podía anular el poder del sirviente de la peliverdeazulada pero eso significaría que todos descubrirían que él puede detener el tiempo y con eso se descubrirían algunos de sus trucos en combate.

Azazel: como sea… tenemos que hacer algo con ese medio vampiro, es demasiado peligroso pelear con sus poderes desatados (mientras veía como sus soldados caían como moscas)

Vali: todo lo que tienen que hacer es matar a los terroristas y al medio vampiro… quieren que lo haga? (preguntó con una sonrisa)

Sergio: estoy de acuerdo con el blanco… con eso nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas (sonríe, destrozando a la peliverdeazulada ya que quería pensar que el moreno cuando decía que no le importaba si ella o su sequito vivían o morían, pero ahora lo había confirmado al escucharle apoyar la idea de Vali)

Azazel: eso no es una opción factible… espero que ambos lo entiendan, estamos tratando de negociar la paz (con una mirada aburrida)

Vali: no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada (aburrido)

Azazel: entonces porque no vas a "jugar" con nuestros amigos que están ahí afuera… estoy seguro que les encantaría tener al Hakuryuukou como compañero de "juegos" (sonríe)

Vali: muy bien… (mientras hacía aparecer sus alas de dragón, eran alas con cuatro celdas de energía de color azul)

Tras esto Vali salió por la ventana, volando como una bala hasta posicionarse en medio de todos los magos enemigos, colocándose su armadura blanca, al verlo, todos los magos enemigos lo enfocaron como un objetivo a destruir, pero sus ataques ni siquiera tocaban la armadura ya que múltiples círculos mágicos bastante pequeños aparecían en el momento en el cual un ataque estaba a unos centímetros de la armadura

Desde su mano, Vali hizo surgir una esfera de energía blanca, desde la cual surgieron múltiples relámpagos del mismo color, que arrasaron con todos los magos en un radio bastante amplio, pero aun así más magos seguían apareciendo desde el círculo mágico que se encontraba en el cielo.

Mientras que los demas buscaban la forma de regresar el tiempo, y devolviéndole la movilidad a todos aquellos que estaban congelados y a su vez congelado el tiempo de los magos que aún quedaban en el lugar y también logró desvanecer el círculo mágico por el cual los magos enemigos accedían a la academia...

Tras haber hecho eso, Gasper hecho ese tipo de cosas comenzó a tambalearse y casi cae de espaldas pero fue sujetado a tiempo por Asia.

Entonces el sequito hatsune lucharon y Akeno dirigiendo el relámpago contra el círculo mágico que al entrar en contacto produjo muchos más relámpagos que empezaron a eliminar a una gran cantidad de magos enemigos que no podían hacer nada por defenderse.

Tras esto Tsubaki y Sona entraron a la batalla, mientras que Sona cumplía una función de escudo junto con su círculo mágico, Tsubaki atacaba con su Naginata

Sergio: muy bien nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás… chicas continúen con el ritmo que tenían hasta antes de que yo apareciera y recuerden el uso de fuerza desmedida está completamente autorizado (con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras materializaba su espada) Ex... Calibur (lanzando su poder destructivo)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el poder destructivo del ataque del peliblanco, ya que había arrasado con la totalidad de enemigos que quedaban hasta el punto que no habían quedado ni las cenizas

Katarea: ese chico… tiene un poder demasiado excesivo… (Katerea impresionada)

Azazel: pues en eso te doy la razón… aunque es la primera vez que lo veo usar esa clase de poder… pero ni sueñes en que ese chico se uniría a ti en esta lucha ya que antes de que aparecieras dijo que quería la paz (sonríe)

Katarea: cállate Azazel!… (exclamó molesta)

Sergio: esa chica seria util en mi equipo, oye descendiente de leviatán quieres poder (sonrie)

Katarea: y mucho más (sonrie)

Sergio: entonces hecho (exclama alegre)

Katarea: eso es (nerviosa ya que tenía una idea de lo que podía ser)

Sergio: asi es son las serpientes (exclama destrozando a las serpientes)

Katarea: como lo hizo? (impresionada)

Sergio: (lanza su segunda reina) aceptas o no? (serio)

Katarea: acepto ir con usted (sonrie)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan imperial sanawa tu katarea leviatán vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (sonrie)

Serafall: debemos detener esto (seria)

Ante todo una explosión aparece...

Sergio: se puede saber quién es el imbécil que está arrojando porquerías? (entre divertido y molesto)

Azazel salió del cráter que había creado al impactarse contra el suelo

Azazel: a sí es como va a ser, cierto Vali? (caído mirando a Vali en el cielo)

Vali: lo siento Azazel pero este lado parecía más divertido (sonríe)

Sergio y Issei: así que el traidor que se ocultaba entre nosotros es nada más y nada menos que elHakuryuukou (serios Issei y el moreno con un aire de detective)

Azazel: hey Vali, quiero preguntarte algo (extendiendo sus alas, poniéndose a la altura de Vali) Shemhaza, mi vice-gobernador, notó que los rebeldes de las 3 grandes facciones se estaban uniendo… bajo el nombre de "Khaos Brigade" no es así? (preguntó)

Katarea: un grupo de rebeldes?... no hay muchos que puedan controlar a un grupo de tipos como ese... (un poco preocupada)

Vali: y su líder es nada más y nada menos que… Uroboros Dragon, Ophis (sonríe)

Sergio: Ophis?!... no puede ser! (exclama molesto)

Issei: es un dragón? (preguntó al aire)

Vali: el Dios dragón del infinito, temido incluso por Dios, es el más fuerte de todos los dragones (complacido) Sin duda estoy trabajando con Ophis, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere dominar el mundo… algunos idiotas vinieron a nosotros buscando poder (contestó)

Azazel: eso explica una o dos cosas, ya que pensé que te estabas llevando demasiado bien con Katerea o quizás es porque ninguno de los dos pudo obtener el trono de majou (serio)

Serafall: majou? (preguntó un poco confundida)

Katarea: que quieres decir? (preguntó seria)

Vali: mi nombre es Vali Lucifer (presentándose con nombre y apellido)

Katarea: no puede ser! (exclamaba negando a creer lo que había escuchado)

Vali: yo poseo la sangre del Lucifer original, el nieto del antiguo Maou Lucifer es mi padre y se casó con una mujer humana… soy un medio demonio (sonriendo)

Sirzechs: ya veo… un medio demonio… nunca lo sospechamos (serio)

Azazel: aunque lleva la sangre de un Maou, su parte humana le permitió ser el portador del [Vanishing Dragon]… es difícil creer que un tipo así existe… (explicó)

Vali: creo que la palabra "milagro" fue creada especialmente para mí (mientras en su espalda emergían 4 pares de alas demoniacas

Kurumo: sus alas… (impactada)

Michael: dios (impresionado)

Azazel: de todos los anfitriones del [Vanishing Dragon], pasados, presentes y futuros, este hombre es el más fuerte de todos (impresionado)

Issei: el más fuerte? (repitió, ya que estaba interesado debido a que el mismo portaba el título del Sekiryuutei más fuerte, y una lucha entre los dos portadores más fuertes de los dragones celestiales se le hacía tentador)

Vali: issei Hyodo! (exclamo, llamando la atención del castaño) el destino es un asunto cruel, no crees? (preguntó)

Issei: eh?... que quieres decir? (preguntó el curioso)

Vali: con el poder de un Maou y un dragón, soy el más poderoso de todos… y tú por el contrario eres un mero demonio con la Boosted Gear no eres nada, … das lastima y un poco de risa también, nuestros Sacred Gear son némesis fatales… pero nuestras habilidades son como el cielo y el infierno… demasiado disparejas (serio, el moreno esta muy molesto)

Issei: y? (preguntó el desinteresado)

Vali: ya sé… te dejaras consumir por la venganza… después de… (interrumpiendo al peliplatino por el moreno)

Sergio: antes de que completes esa oración… te preguntaré algo… dejalo en paz Vali, yo voy a callarte y me llamo sanawa Sergio (serio aparece su espada)

Vali: muy bien hijo de puta!... veamos si "puedes callarme" puede o no patearte el trasero! (exclamó con una voz que a muchos… les pareció repleta de ira)

Vali: mira Albion… el poder de sanawa Sergio acaba de crecer exponencialmente (divertido)

Albion: [El poder de un Sacred Gear viene de la voluntad de su usuario y tal parece que siente una gran ira contra ti… la ira, de todos los sentimientos, es la más efectiva para darle poder a una espada ] (serio)

Vali: en ese caso… él es un mejor anfitrión para un dragón que yo (enfocando a donde estaba el pelinegro pero para su sorpresa, Issei se encontraba ahí…)

Sergio: a caso vas a seguir hablando toda la noche?... (apareciendo frente a Vali con la hoja de excalibur emergiendo desde la punta de su mano, atacando al peliplatino con una estocada frontal… que logró evadir por muy poco)

Albion: [Excalibur … incluso un ligero corte va a causar mucho daño] (serio)

Vali: entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es esquivar? (mientras que tanto él como el moreno comenzaban a expulsar sus auras con fuerza, sus auras blanca, morada les daba la apariencia de un cometa)

Ambos dragon y portador luchaban duro pero katarea leviatán preocupada trata de ayudar a su rey...

Katarea: maestro! (intentó unirse a la batalla pero fue detenida por Sirzechs) ¡déjame ir, Sirzechs-Sama! (molesta)

Sirzechs: las auras de esos dos han excedido los limites, te quemaras hasta morir si te acercas… y eso también va para ustedes (mirando a katarea para luego pasar a mirar a las chicas del sequito del moreno que al igual que saya querían entrar a la batalla pero entendían que esta batalla estaba fuera de su categoría)

Katarea: pero… no puedo quedarme mirando… -(con tristeza en su voz mientras miraba como ambos dragon y portador de excalibur volvían a impactar con fuerza entre si)

Vali: no eres tan débil como pareces, pero aun así no estás a mi altura! (exclamó mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a Sergio, mandando al pelinegro directo contra el suelo)

[Divide]

Mientras caía, las energías del pelinegro fueron drenadas y tras esto se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo, derrapando unos metros

Sergio: cierto lo había olvidado… ese desgraciado puede dividir la fuerza de los enemigos que toca y hacerla suya… (mientras se ponía de pie y se masajeaba los hombros)

Serafall: Sergio-chan! (exclamó preocupada ya que sabía que su rey tenía una capacidad regenerativa envidiable, pero no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía ver como lo golpeaban)

Sergio: stoy bien, Serafall-chan!... no te preocupes por mí! (serio)

Yukari: Sergio … tienes que ganar! (exclamó con fuerza la primera peon de su sequito)

Sergio: sí (mientras eso y la espada aparece en su mano izquierda, comenzó a brillar) todas las chicas están observando… VOY A GANAR! (exclamó con fuerza mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo)

Vali: ya veo…(mientras pequeñas partículas moradas emanaban de sus alas, eso llamó la atención del pelinegro ya que las partículas "normales" que emanaban de las alas de Vali eran de color azul)

Sergio: un momento… que sucede aquí? (preguntó el curioso)

Saber: [Está descargando el poder que no puede contener por medio de sus alas, eso le permite estar siempre en su máximo poder] (explicándole la situación a su compañero)

Sergio: así que… aunque sea el Hakuryuukou más fuerte… tiene sus límites? (observando como las partículas que emanaban de las alas de Vali volvían a ser de color azul)

Vali creó dos esferas de poder de gran tamaño, una por mano.

Sergio: (desaparece y aparece detras del peliplatino) te tengo (exclama alegre)

Vali: sueltame maldito (exclama molesto)

Sergio: ahora saber! (exclama molesto)

Saber: a la orden! (exclama molesta)

El poder de sanawa comenzó a transferirse a Vali, al ver esto todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que el pelinegro estaba dándole poder al peliplatino.

La armadura de Vali se cubrió de un aura motada, mientras que sus alas comenzaron a cambiar de azul a morado con mucha rapidez, la velocidad con que las partículas emanaban de sus alas también se aceleró considerablemente.

Sergio: voy a aumentar tu absorción y emisión de tal manera que pondré a tu sistema en estado de sobrecarga! Será a tal punto que tus alas no lo van a soportar! (exclama molesto y serio)

Albion: [Vali! Vamos a entrar en sobrecarga… debemos alejarnos y recuperar el control de nuestro poder] (exclama molesto el dragón blanco)

Sergio: toma el poder de excalibur! (exclamó a la par que le daba un poderoso puñetazo con su puño izquierdo en pleno pecho al peliplatino, rompiendo en pedazos la armadura blanca de dragón)

Antes de que su armadura quedara completamente hecha pedazos, Vali, aprovechando que sus piernas aún estaban cubiertas por la armadura, le dio una poderosa patada también en el centro del pecho a Sergio, lanzando lejos del dragon blanco.

Tras esto Vali cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Vali: cof… jejeje… impresionante… (mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por uno de los costados de su boca) hiciste pedazos mi Sacred Gear… nada mal… de verdad eres mi rival aparte de rojo! (ahora el peliplatino fácilmente reconstruía su armadura en su totalidad)

Nadia: qué significa esto? (preguntó sorprendida ya que pensaba al igual que muchos de los presentes que una vez destrozada la armadura de Vali, este no podría tenerla de nuevo y por su lado también estaban preocupados por Sergio ya que ante sus ojos, ocupa mucho su poder.

Saber:[Puede que ya lo sepas… pero así es como pelean los dragones celestiales o portadores de cualquier Sacred Gear … esto no se acaba hasta que el anfitrión oponente no pueda ponerse de pie] (explicó la espada)

Sergio: es bueno saberlo… pero creo que ya es suficiente de juegos… (mientras miraba a Vali quien ya tenía su armadura restaurada en un 100%) Bueno Vali debo decirte que me he divertido pero… ya es hora de terminar con esto (serio)

Vali: en eso te doy la razón… ya es hora de acabarte (desafiante, pero de pronto pudo ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a reírse) cuál es el chiste? (preguntó)

Sergio: ninguno, solo que recordé lo que dijiste antes… "la palabra milagro fue creada para mi"… pero tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que es capaz un verdadero milagro (mientras comenzaba a elevarse, mientras que se elevaba, tomó una de las joyas de la armadura de Vali que había quedado tirada en el suelo cuando había destruido la armadura del mencionado)

De pronto el pelinegro fue envuelto en un pilar de luz muy intenso, tan intenso que la imagen del moreno se perdió en el interior del mencionado pilar, todos incluso Vali estaban sorprendidos.

Sergio: (Estás lista saber?) (preguntaba el mentalmente)

Saber: [Cuando quieras compañero!] (exclamó positivamente la espada)

De pronto todos pudieron ver como el pilar comenzaba a volverse inestable y tras unos segundos dicho pilar se deshacía en una poderosa ola de viento, calor y luz que dejó cegados a todos los presentes durante unos momentos.

Cuando todos pudieron recuperar la visión, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos… una armadura color blanca sin ninguna grieta, muy brillante y reluciente… pero lo que más destacaba era que en su espalda tenía un par de alas a las del Hakuryuukou pero se diferenciaban en que las celdas de energía de las alas de la armadura blanca eran de color morado.

Sergio: hora me presentaré… -se escuchó la voz del pelinegro, quien pudo dar un rápido vistazo de todos a su alrededor que lo miraban con sus bocas abiertas a más no poder) mi nombre real no es sanawa Sergio… (serio)

Vali: que quieres decir con eso? (preguntó Vali intrigado) y como tienes la armadura de Hakuryuukou? (preguntó)

Tomoya: mi nombre es… sanawa tomoya … descendiente del clan imperial sanawa (serio) yo ahora soy el segundo Hakuryuukou (serio) eso nos hace iguales pero, no luchare contra Sekiryuutei (serio)

Vali: que tú eres igual que yo?... jajaja… no lo entiendes… yo soy un verdadero milagro y tú quieres asustarme al cambiar tu armadura un poco y mostrarme tus alas? Quien te crees que eres?... (preguntaba guardando su asombro por lo que ahora se erguía frente a él)

Albion 2: [hola gusto en conocerlos] (explicó el segundo dragón blanco)

Vali al ver lo que no entienden, retrocedió unos metros desde la distancia del segundo Hakuryuukou, simplemente estaba flotando mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, aprovechando eso, Vali creó una esfera de energía y se la arrojó al pelinegro.

El pelinegro podía sentir como se aproximaba el ataque de Vali, y con su puño golpeó la esfera que le había arrojado el peliplatino, devolviéndosela a su creador, quien al ver como su ataque estaba por impactarle se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo de vista al moreno.

Tomoya apareció frente a Vali y le asestó una poderosa patada en el casco a Vali, destrozando dicho casco y provocando que el peliplatino se doblara hacia atrás mientras desde su nariz comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Tomoya: que quisiste decir… con que no era nadie con mi espada? (Preguntó el divertido al ver como Vali volvía a ponerse derecho y así pudo ver como este tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz) te está saliendo sangre de la nariz… que vergüenza me das… límpiatela rápido (molesto)

Vali: te mandaré directo al infierno!… (exclamó mientras volvía a regenerar el casco de su armadura)

Tomoya: es cierto… aun me falta esto (apareciendo su espada)

Albion 2: [Albion, durante mi estadía con este anfitrión que apenas desperté, aprendí que gracias a su poder, la estirpe Sanawa es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa y es capaz de volver posible lo imposible] (sonríe el hakuryuukou 2)

Tomoya: si puedo realizar todas esas hazañas… yo puedo lograr esto sin ningún problema!... evoluciona según mi voluntad! (exclama serio) Dividing Excalibur (serio)

Tras esto el guante derecho de la nueva armadura de tomoya, cambio y fusiono a excalibur en el, despues de eso la hoja de excalibur mucho más reluciente que el blanco de la armadura de Vali.

Tomoya: supongo que puedes llamarlo la Dividing Excalibur Dividing (divertido chocando sus puños) ahora ya tengo todo para barrer el suelo contigo (divertido)

Albion: [Imposible, esto debería ser imposible] (exclamaba Albion original en el interior de Vali)

Tomoya: ahora Vali… continuemos en donde lo dejamos! (exclamó el pelinegro listo para la batalla)

En un segundo Vali apareció frente a tomoya y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago que hizo que el moreno se doblara, luego le dio un codazo en la nuca, después una patada en la cara mandándolo hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre él, Vali le dio un golpe de martillo y envió al pelinegro contra el suelo, quien debido a la fuerza del impactó creó un gran cráter, pero Vali no se detuvo ahí ya que comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía contra el cráter donde estaba el pelinegro, aumentando su profundidad.

Cuando se detuvo, pudo ver que el cráter debido a sus constantes ráfagas de energía estaba cubierto por escombros que habrían saltado durante su furioso ataque, el peliplatino miraba satisfecho el resultado de su ataque.

De pronto, desde debajo de los escombros, se pudo observar un resplandor blanco y tras esto todos los escombros saltaron por los aires, dejando ver al pelinegro quien se elevaba tranquilamente desde el cráter, lo más increíble era que la armadura del pelinegro no tenía ni un rasguño ni siquiera estaba sucia

Tomoya: tus golpes no son nada efectivos… me gustaría que fueras un poco más serio con tu manera de atacar, y eso que soy el otro Hakuryuukou (con los brazos cruzados) si quieres causarle daño a alguien esto es lo que tienes que hacer (ahora el moreno extendida su mano izquierda y creaba una esfera de energía de color morado, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y se la arrojaba al peliplatino)

Al ver el tamaño del ataque, Vali no se sorprendió y esperó el ataque de frente, pero cuando la esfera estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, esta se expandió y creció de una manera increíble hasta quedar del tamaño de Vali, dándole de lleno y provocando una violenta explosión, la esfera siguió su camino hacia el cielo y traspasó la barrera como si nada, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno de la cuidad de Kuoh.

Tomoya: que te pareció? (preguntó el divertido)

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando a que la nube de humo se disipara para poder ver en qué estado se encontraba Vali, cuando la nube de humo se disipó lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, la armadura de Vali estaba nuevamente hecha pedazos y el cuerpo del mencionado estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban considerablemente...

Ahora el moreno se acercaba a Vali, quien miraba incrédulo como el supuesto chico que sin su armadura no era nada le estaba dando una paliza pero aun no entendía porque sus ataques no lograban dañar al pelinegro.

Tomoya: te diré porque estás fracasando (como si leyera los pensamientos del peliplatino) estás fracasando porque no puedes igualar mis movimientos, y a pesar de ser el Hakuryuukou (divertido)

Vali: eres un desgraciado! (exclamó mientras intentaba preparar un puñetazo para lanzarlo contra el pelinegro, pero este se adelantó y le conectó uno propio en el rostro, luego intentó darle una patada pero este simplemente atrapó la pierna con que lo atacaba y lo lanzó contra el suelo con mucha fuerza)

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Vali quien se decía era el Hakuryuukou más fuerte no era capaz de regresarle un ataque a tomoya ya que este los evadía con gran facilidad, y ahora es el segundo Hakuryuukou más fuerte de todos los dragones.

Vali: ya me cansé!... mandaré todo este lugar al infierno!... (exclamó furioso mientras alzaba el vuelo con su armadura reparada, pero se notaba que estaba exhausto, su cuerpo estaba demasiado resentido debido al castigo que había recibido por parte de tomoya)

[Half Dimension]

Tras esto las alas de Vali, crecieron y desde ellas una especie de honda comenzó a ser emitida, el peliplatino estiro una de sus manos en dirección hacia donde estaba el edificio escolar y este comenzó a… encogerse?

Michael: está doblando el espacio!... eso es muy peligroso! (exclamó el overlor del cielo)

Pero el moreno solo dijo...

[Divide]

Contra Vali, interrumpiendo la habilidad del peliplatino, al ver su habilidad cancelada, Vali intentó golpear a Tomoya pero este despareció del frente suyo y apareció a su espalda mientras le daba una patada con fuerza, resquebrajando la zona de la armadura impactada.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y los dos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer un poco más lejos de donde estaban, pero al aparecer lo que se vio fue a Tomoya dándole un izquierdazo en la cabeza al peliplatino, rompiendo el casco de su armadura, cuando dicho casco se rompió se pudo ver que Vali tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su cara

Tomoya: te dije que si querías tener éxito en tus ataques… tenías que poder igualar mis movimientos (divertido)

Ante ese comentario Vali se enojó mucho y en una explosión de velocidad intentó darle un poderoso derechazo al pelinegro, pero este colocó sus brazos en forma de X, bloqueando el poderoso ataque, el peliplatino pudo ver como una especie de barrera anaranjada cubría la zona de la armadura que había sido impactada por su ataque y por su parte la armadura no tenía ningún rasguño

Tomoya: lo ves? (tranquilo)

Vali: cállate tramposo! (mientras comenzaba otra combinación de puñetazos y patadas con el fin de atacar al pelinegro pero este simplemente o evadía sus ataques o los detenía con sus Piernas) tienes ventaja por tener la sangre de Sanawa!...(furioso)

Tomoya: no digas tonterías… tú también tienes la sangre de un antiguo demonio corriendo por tus venas… que sucede? Por qué no me golpeas?... mira… solo me bastan mis piernas para defenderme (provocando al peliplatino)

Vali: maldito! (exclamócreando una esfera de energía que debido a la distancia entre ambos dragones esta esfera si tenía que causarle mucho daño)

Cuando impactara contra el pelinegro, pero el mencionado desvió la esfera de energía con una de sus piernas, antes de que dicha esfera pudiera terminar de generarse correctamente, dejando al peliplatino muy frustrado y deprimido, el moreno retiró el casco de su armadura y mostró una sonrisa.

Tomoya: vamos no te deprimas de esa manera… yo también estoy sorprendido… jamás imagine que iba a poner en ridículo al Hakuryuukou más fuerte y original (aumentando su sonrisa, ahora Tomoya volvía a ponerse su casco y desaparecía de la vista de todos)

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue el cuerpo de Vali que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y su armadura comenzaba a llenarse de grietas, tras unos 10 segundos viendo lo mismo, pudieron ver lo que estaba causando ese efecto en el peliplatino… era tomoya que apareció después de terminar su ataque sobre Vali.

Vali: maldita sea deja de moverte gusano! (exclamó con furia en su voz, lanzando un golpe aleatorio intentando golpear a Tomoya, pero este lo esquivó y le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago, tras esto Vali expulsó una gran cantidad de energía, segando momentáneamente a todos, cuando recuperaron su visión, pudieron ver que tomoya estaba quieto pero había un extraño zumbido que provenía de alrededor del cuerpo del pelinegro, cuando vieron bien que sucedía quedaron pasmados…

Vali lanzaba golpes a una increíble velocidad pero tomoya los evadía sin mayor esfuerzo, aprovechando una apertura, el moreno le asestó un poderoso derechazo en el estómago y luego otro en un costado de su cabeza, apartando al peliplatino de su rango de acción, pero no terminó ahí, tomoya extendió su mano izquierda y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía directo contra Vali, cuando su ataque cesó se pudo ver los resultados del ataque, la armadura de Vali tenía múltiples agujeros y las heridas del mencionado eran más graves que antes, parecía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

Tomoya :qué sucede? No me digas que terminaras esto… sin provocarme para que pelee en serio (un poco serio, aprovechando el momento Vali le disparó una esfera de energía, que le impactó de lleno, creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo del pelinegro)

Tras disiparse la nube de humo se pudo observar como su armadura estaba completamente cubierta por una energía de color anaranjado, una especie de barrera que recubría toda la armadura, tras unos segundos esa energía desapareció.

Tomoya: bueno ya me cansé de molestarte… creo que es hora de acabar contigo (serio)

Vali: qué?... que fue lo que dijiste? (preguntó incrédulo, pero como respuesta a interrumpir al pelinegro, recibió una esfera de energía directo en el rostro, cortesía del descendiente de sanawa)

Tomoya: cállate… no puedo ponerte más en ridículo y tampoco quiero pensar que seas demasiado tonto… como para no entender la diferencia de nuestros poderes y eso que somos igual de Hakuryuukou (mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Vali con dos esferas de energía morada creadas en sus manos, descargando la energía contenida en ellas directo en el cuerpo de Vali que ya no era capaz de regenerar su armadura debido al castigo excesivo que había recibido)

Finalmente Vali cayó al suelo, en muy mal estado, tomoya descendió hasta el suelo y procedió a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba tirado Vali, cuando estaba a pocos metros del peliplatino, la barrera que estaba alrededor de la academia se rompió como un cristal, desde el cielo cayó un joven castaño con armadura china y un bastón budista bastante dañados.

Vali: bikou… que… haces… aquí? (preguntó a duras penas, luchando por mantenerse consciente)

Bikou: vine a buscarte porque… QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDIÓ?! (exclamó el ahora identificado como Bikou completamente alarmado por el estado del peliplatino)

Tomoya: quien eres tú?… cara de tonto (preguntó el pelinegro debajo de su armadura)

Azazel: el es Bikou… un descendiente del legendario Sun Wukong (aclaró el caído)

Tomoya: y ese quién es? (preguntó el curioso)

Azazel: en pocas palabras… es el descendiente del famoso mono del "viaje al oriente" Son Goku (serio)

Todas: ¡¿Son Goku?! (impresionadas)

Tomoya: nunca pensé que se uniría a la Khaos Brigade, supongo que el mundo es algo extraño aunque el Dragón blanco y Son Goku hacen buena pareja (sonríe el segundo Hakuryuukou)

Bikou: kakaka, a diferencia del primero… yo vivo como me place… un placer conocerte Hakuryuukou, espera como es que tienes al Hakuryuukou? (preguntó)

Tomoya: igualmente y es larga historia (retirando el casco de su armadura)

Vali: por ahora nos retiramos (poniéndose de pie apoyándose en el castaño)

Bikou solo asintió y haciendo girar su bastón golpeó el suelo, abriendo un círculo de transporte debajo de ellos 2

Vali: nos volveremos… a enfrentar… y seré más fuerte… tenlo por seguro… (a duras penas)

Tomoya: espero que para la próxima me hagas pelear en serio (divertido)

Tras esto tanto Vali como Bikou se marcharon, por su lado tomoya retiró su armadura, al hacerlo, y todo en paz llego y al saber el nombre original de sanawa tomoya, luego de eso, todo fue tranquilidad, los líderes de las facciones estaban contentos de que tanto demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos habían cooperado entre si… finalmente habían formado un trabajo de paz… la piedra de inicio para lograr la tan ansiada paz… había sido colocada...

Tras esto todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, por su lado el morenoy a respecto a sus chicas pero Serafall y katarea aún no podía regresar con él ya que tenía asuntos que hablar con Sirzechs.

Pero lo bueno era que el día del pelinegro había comenzado como el segundoHakuryuukou pero al final de este mismo día había terminado de una buena manera, lo único que extraño a tomoya fue que desde que había terminado todo no vio a su ex maestra como torre de su sequito.

 **Hotel**

Apareciendo de un circulo mágico, el pelinegro y sus siervas aparecieron en la recepción su habitación del mencionado

Tomoya: bueno chicas… debemos buscar una casa bienvenidas a Kouh (alzando los brazos) bueno yo tengo hambre… supongo que ustedes también… asique para celebrar pidamos unas cuantas pizzas (sonríe)

La noche siguió avanzando y todos se divirtieron, cuando finalmente llegó la hora de dormir las chicas se alegran mas yukari, y entonces llega nekonome tranquila y asi termina el dia y la salida del segundo Hakuryuukou más fuerte de todos llego...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 13**

 **LA PAZ Y PISCINA Y DIVERSIÓN**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo espero que les guste bueno por ahora debo seguir con otro fincs inclocusos que debo hacer espero esta mejora les encante.**

 **Una cosa antes de irme espero que les Guste mas que les tengo preparados saludos y hasta otra.**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	13. Piscina y traicion

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo jugar MSD si que fue mucho iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **LA PAZ Y PISCINA Y DIVERSIÓN**

 **Residencia sanawa de noche**

Es de noche y el pelinegro regresa y escucha las voces de sus primeras siervas...

Tomoya: oh y eso? (pregunto y escucha esto lo dejo destrozado)

Yukari: bien, el plan sigue como se debe no crees eso mittelt? (pregunto)

Mittelt: claro amiga ese estupido no cree nada, pronto khaos brigade destruira al clan sanawa desde sus entrañas (sonrie complacida)

Kurumo: si ya me arte de sus estupida sonrisa (molesta)

Tomoya: (escondido) entonces fui utilizado eh! (exclamo molesto)

Tamako: en fin cuando converseremos a esas chicas rudas de peregrine falcon? (pregunto)

Rubi: no mucho las cosas saldran como se planea, hay que matar al maldito de una vez por todas! (exclamo sonriendo)

Tomoya: (entrando dejando en shock a las chicas) sujeto de pueblas eh? putas infelices dividing gear balance bleack (serio activando sus armadura blancaroja)

 **Por la mañana, mismo dia**

Es una mañana tranquila despues de la celeblacion de la derrota del hakugootou mas poderoso ante una replica o copia.

Tomoya: es una mañana tranquila no creen chicas? (pregunto el portador espada y dragon)

Nadia: es cierto, pero que haremos todo el dia (respondio)

Eri: mmmm pues limpiar algo no crees eso, quiero hacer algo! (exclamo aburrida)

Tomoya: ahora que lo dices, la presidenta del grupo sitri quiere que le limpiemos la piscina, haci haremos algo todo el dia (sonrie)

Yukari: es una reverena pendejada hacemos otra cosa bach mejor me voy a hacer algo divertido! (exclamo molesta y sale)

Usui: y esta que le pasa? (pregunto la chica mariquita)

En eso le siguen las primeras siervas del clan imperial desconsertando al resto del grupo sanawa...

Trina: bueno si no quieren ayudarnos, mejor sigamos el ejemplo de nuestro maestro! (exclamo feliz)

Tomoya: tienes razon, pero me preocupa ese humor en todas ellas? (pregunto preocupado)

Miso: tranquilo, mi querido ellas se lo pierden (sonrie coquetamente al chico que se pone nervioso y unas celosas chicas)

Urushi: sabes algo, tengo un traje de baño especial para que tu, tu ya sabes! (exclamo sonriendo de manera seductora)

Tomoya: (muy nervioso) ok solo dejen que me cambie si (con vapor en las orejas pero el remate fue nadia)

Nadia: oye master, este es un pequeño regalo (le da un beso en la mejilla al pobre chico)

Tomoya: ok (se desmayo con vapor en las orejas y las chicas sonrien)

Trina: vamos a cambiarnos, que nos espera un dia de divercion! (exclamo feliz y las chicas se van de la sala)

Despues de que se fueron, un circulo proveniente de los majous katarea y serafall leviatan aparecen cansadas...

Katarea: uf, no pense que se tardaria demaciado shissreschs! (exclamo cansada)

Serafall: creeme que seria peor en otro ambito, en fin tomoya-chan estamos en casa! (exclamo feliz)

Katarea: no creo que te escuche, mira (señalando al pelinegro tumbado en el piso)

 **Academia kouh piscina**

Despues de unas horas y desperara el moreno, el grupo limpia la piscina despues de eso llega nekonome, estaba de compras. Despues de la limpieza las chicas se divertian de bien, el pelinegro sentado en la orilla de la piscina sonriendo...

Tomoya: me alegra que las chicas nuevas, se diviertan bien! en fin me preocupa yukari (preocupado)

 **Flash Back**

 _Yukari: es una reverenda pendejada hacemos otra cosa bach mejor me voy a hacer algo divertido! (exclamo molesta y sale)_

 **Fin flash Back**

Tomoya: en fin, tengo un mal presentimiento! (exclamo preocupado)

Abion: (sabes que no es inevitable eso, en fin dime otro nombre que no sea abion!) (exclamo serio)

Tomoya: pues la verdad eh pensado llamarte rip, no crees que sea indicado? (pregunto)

Rip: (me parece bien no crees eso saber) (respondio)

Saber: (tiene razon dragon, ahora que dice eso rip, el tiene razon, algo no anda bien con la repuesta de la bruja pequeña!) (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: por ahora solo quiero divertirme con ellas, ellas sufirieron demaciado, y ahora son felices! (sonrie mientras mira las sonrosas de las chicas)

Las cosas salen bien, pero nadia y eri saben mas de eso...

Nadia: cuando se lo diras? (pregunto)

Eri: no lo se nadia, el se recupera de esa traicion de hace 7 meses atras, aun le afecta es mejor que lo sepa cuando sea el momento mas confiable (respondio)

Nadia: me decepciona sus mentiras de ellas, me enoja mucho que engañen a el un chico dulce y alegre! (exclamo seria)

Eri: lo se, solo satan sabra el momento dela verdad hay que alegrarlo estoy muy agradeciada con el! (exclamo feliz)

Nadia: es verdad, y nadie puede arruinar eso, vamos a divertinos (sonrie)

Parece que las ex-peregrine falcon, saben lo que sucede en unas horas mas...

Katearea: olvidaba lo bueno es la vida, creo que me siento culpable por lo que paso ayer (triste)

Serafall: no te preocupes, mira el lado bueno el te perdono, son de los unicos lideres de clanes mas honestos, en fin hay que seguirlo hasta la muerte! (exclamo firme ante su decicion)

Katarea: es verdad, tambien sere fiel al final! (exclamo de igual forma)

Eso son las deciciones de un buen futuro...

Trina, esta dormida pero las otras tres, sonrien y estan perdidamente enamoradas de el de su maestro y dueño de su corazon...

Usu: entonces, crees que nos acepte? (pregunto la chica mariposa)

Miso: no lo se hay que hablar con el, se ve que no recupera sus emociones (respondio la chica escarabajo)

Usui: es verdad eso, me preocupa algo (preocupada)

Usu: sobre que? (pregunto)

Trina: sobre las primeras, siervas del maestro! (exclamo seria abriendo los ojos)

Nekonome: (llega) pense que estabas dormida? (pregunto la nekomatar)

Trina: si todas queremos algo con el, hay que descubrir que traman las primeras siervas! (exclamo de nuevo)

Nadia: no sera necesario eso! (exclamo llegando a lado de eri)

Eri: es mejor que se entere por el mismo, si se lo decimos (seria)

Serafall: no, nos va a creer, necesitamos el tiempo como factor... Y en sima no debemos presionarlo! (exclamo seria)

Katarea: entonces solo hay que observar? (pregunto la ex-majou)

Las chicas afirman, entonces las cosas pueden cambiar...

 **Residencia sanawa de noche**

Despues de un dia de divercion el pelinegro esta acostado pero con los pensamientos preocupados...

Nadia: aun preocupado? (pregunto al entrar a la habitacion)

Tomoya: un poco ah, tengo sed (respondio con una mueca de sed)

Nadia: ire yo eh (mira como es detenida por su rey)

Tomoya: no es necesario nadia, yo ire tu quedate si (le sonrio)

El pelinegro baja a las escalera y toma agua... Regresa y escucha las voces de sus primeras siervas (esto esta en el inicio)

Tomoya: oh y eso? (pregunto y escucha esto lo dejo destrozado)

Yukari: bien, el plan sigue como se debe no crees eso mittelt? (pregunto)

Mittelt: claro amiga ese estupido no cree nada, pronto khaos brigade destruira al clan sanawa desde sus entrañas (sonrie complacida)

Kurumo: si ya me arte de sus estupida sonrisa (molesta)

Tomoya: (escondido) entonces fui utilizado eh! (exclamo molesto)

Tamako: en fin cuando converseremos a esas chicas rudas de peregrine falcon? (pregunto)

Rubi: no mucho las cosas saldran como se planea, hay que matar al maldito de una vez por todas! (exclamo sonriendo)

Tomoya: (entrando dejando en shock a las chicas) sujeto de pueblas eh? putas infelices dividing gear balance bleack (serio activando sus armadura blancaroja)

Eri: (dispara al aire) no te ensucies las manos máster! (exclamo seria deteniendo el ataque de su rey)

Tomoya: eri... tu lo sabias? (pregunto)

Eri: hace tres dias yo y nadia escuchamos voces aqui mismo y esto es lo que revelo una de sus conversaciones, ellas son unas traidoras, no pueden hacer nada porque estan rodeadas! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: serafall llama a ajuka si? (pregunto serio)

Despues de eso, y de que la ex- majou llamara a ajuka, tomoya, espero la llegada de el...

Ajuka: (aparece un circulo magico con varios guardias con el) me entere de esto sanawa hay evidencias de su traicion? (pregunto)

Eri: aqui esta una grabacion de su conversacion y traicion contra el! (exclamo enseñando el video)

El creador de las evil pieces, quedo decepcionado, por tales mentiras de ellas tomoya, quedo muy triste porque confio en ellas...

Ajuka: no queda remedio que encarceladas por traicion, lamento esto sanawa, tu veredicto final? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (sin mirarlas) saqueles las piezas de ellas, no las quiero ver! (exclamo triste y la rubia solo lo abraza) gracias eri (sonrie)

Eri: de que, ahora vamos a tu habitacion y trata de descansar (sonrie y se van los dos mientras que ajuka se lleva las chicas traidoras)

 **Un mes despues**

Un mes despues de esa traicion, el consejo del inframundo las condeno a estar encerradas por lo menos unos 1500000 años por traicion y casi asesinato, actualmente el moreno camina asia la academia kouh pensando en algunas cosas.

Tomoya: mmmm (pensaba) a pasado un mes de aquello y ahora que sucedera? (pregunto)

Eri: (seguida de todas de su clan acual) espera master! (exclamo gritando)

Tomoya: oh eri que sucedio, para que corras? (pregunto)

Eri: bueno es que nekonome consiguio un trabajo en la guarderia cerca, serafall y katarea trabajan en una cafeteria por aqui (respondio)

Nadia: por lo tanto yo, eri, trina, usui, uso, y miso te acompañaremos a la academia (sonrie)

Tomoya: (voltea y mara a unas sonrientes chicas) ok entonces vamos que pronto inician clases (sonrie)

Todas: si... (alzando las manos)

Parece que todo no fue tan mal... Con ellas en su grupo el clan sanawa podra enfrentar retos peores a lado del grupo sitri...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 14**

 **LA AYUDA DE MEGURINE LUKA, UNA VOCALOID TRAICIONADA**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo espero que les guste bueno por ahora debo seguir con otro fincs inclocusos que debo hacer espero esta mejora les encante.**

 **Una cosa antes de irme espero que les Guste mas que les tengo preparados saludos y hasta otra.**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA**


	14. Ayuda y cruda verdad peligro

**Tomoya: hola espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo jugar MSD si que fue mucho iniciemos no soy dueño de rosario+vampire ni school dxd.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **LA AYUDA DE MEGURINE LUKA, UNA VOCALOID TRAICIONADA**

 **Bosque de kouh**

Es un tranquilo dia en la casa de tomoya, todo es paz, pero en el bosque de kouh alguien escapa de sus captores, a pesar de estar herida, ella trataba de estar a salvo su cabellera rosa revuelto, megurine luka escapa de kaito y de nero.

Luka: tengo que salir de aqui! (exclamo mienteas seguia en escape)

Kaito: que no escape nero! (exclamo el de pelo azul)

Nero: ya se shion, ella tiene que pagar por todo! (exclamó de igual forma)

 **Residencia sanawa**

Mientras que la pelirosa escapa llego a la casa de tomoya toca con desesperación y abre la puerta la ex majou katarea, pero lo que le ha pasado hizo que se desmayara.

Katarea: si que se le ofrece pero que! (exclamó al miraf a la pelirosa herida y cansada)

Tomoya: (llego a donde esta su reina) que sucede kata-chan? Oh por satan, vamos ayudemos ok (con seriedad ayudo a la pelirosa)

Ya adentro de la casa serafall miro a la chica y le suministro lo necesario para recuperarse, sin saber nero y kaito entraron a la casa.

Kaito: por nombre del clan imperial hatsune entregen a la chica! (exclamo el chico pero nero y el son rodiados por nadia y eri)

Eri: ni se te ocurra rubio! (exclamó con un lanza bombas con una letra G)

Nadia: ni se te ocurra nada o no queras ser quemado! (exclamo de igual forma con un lanzallamas con una letra F)

Nero: vamonos kaito! (exclamo molesto)

Kaito: pero nero la chica? (pregunta preocupado pero la mirada seria de su compañero hace que se calle y desaparece los dos)

Miso: que bueno que no intervenimos (suspiro la chica a lado de uso y usuhi)

Trina: porque queran a la chica? (pregunta la araña)

Tomoya: no tengo idea eh (responde pero una noticia del notinframundo aparece)

Locutor: interumpimos su programa favorito para traeles, la busqueda de esta demonio, quien la ha visto llame al numero de las noticias infernales una gran recompensa le espera, si tiene informacion de ella llamenos este es su fotografía! (exclamo enseñando la foto de megurine luka)

Nadia: ahora sabemos porque os quieren a la chica (miro la nota)

Tomoya: bien eri, llevatela a tu habitación, y me avisas si ha despertado! (exclamo serio)

Eri: entendido máster (con eso tomo a la mujer y se lo llevo a su habitación)

 **Poco despues, de noche: habitación de eri**

La noche a llegado en la casa de tomoya, la pelirosa despierta y miro a la rubia y al pelinegro que hablan del otro lado de su habitación.

Tomoya: entiendo la situación eri, pero no debemos dejar que ella sea maltratada en lilith (con preocupación)

Eri: soy una ex-peregrine falcón, como ex-militar debemos tener una estrategia (propuso su idea)

Tomoya: o preguntarle a ella que ah despertado (volteo a donde esta la pelirosa)

Nadia: (trae una bandeja de comer) máster, eh traido la cena! (exclamo la pelirroja)

Tomoya: gracias nadia, ahora retirate yo y eri debemos hablar con ella (aun mirando a la chica que ahora esta nerviosa) bien dime que fue lo que sucedio para quieran su cabeza? (pregunta con seriedad)

Luka: bien se lo dire, mi ex-clan planea la destrucción del inframundo (responde seria apareciendo documentos demoniacos)

Eri: (toma los documentos) veamos pero por el amor de satanás! (exclamo la rubia totalmente en shock)

Tomoya: (toma los documentos) por satan, eri! Llama a todas esto debe saberlo nosotros! (exclamo serio y en eso la nombrada se fue asia abajo) dime que esto es lo que planea esta maniática? (vuelve a preguntar a la demonio)

Luka: es lo que hara ella, viendo lo que tienen los documentos, puede que tengamos un mes de tiempo antes de la aniquilación del inframundo (responde totalmente seria y segura)

Tomoya: entiendo, ahora seras nuestra aliada, espero que des lo mejor ahora es cuestion de tiempo ante la destrucción del inframundo (saco un peon y se lo da a la pelirosa que ahora es aliada contra su ex-clan)

Parece que las cosas, se ponen peor de lo que estara, la única forma de detener los planes de hatsune miku; es detener a sus siervos de ella? Pero porque planea destruir el inframundo?

 **Inframundo castillo vocaloid**

La heredera hatsune tiene en su escrito los documentos que podrán en peligro al inframundo entero.

Miku: un mes para la aniquilación del inframundo! (exclamo complacida)

Nero: (entra con kaito) mi señora la captura de megurine fue un fracaso, llego a la casa de el clan sanawa en el mundo humano (inclinado como el peliazul)

Miku: no te preocupes nero, ella solo prolongó su muerte, pero si el clan sanawa intentara detener nuestros planes no tendremos que opción de asesinar a sus miembros (sonrie de manera malvada)

Kaito: que sugiere mi señors? (pregunta arrodillado el joven)

Miku: nada aun, retiraos de mi vista (con seriedad los dos se fueron del despacho de su reina) akaito, has podido liberar a las ex-siervas sanawa? (pregunto a la oscuridad donde sale una peliazul con documentos y con una sonrisa que indica que todo fue bien)

Akaito: en tres dias seran libres! (exclama)

Miku: bien el clan sanawa tiene los días contados (empieza a reír)

Parece que los planes seguiran pero, el y su actual equipo enfrentara a sus ex-compañeras del clan.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 15**

 **LA AYUDA DE TRAIDORAS HATSUNE VS SANAWA**

* * *

 **Bien por hoy termina este capitulo espero que les guste bueno por ahora debo seguir con otro fincs inclocusos que debo hacer espero esta mejora les encante.**

 **Una cosa antes de irme espero que les Guste mas que les tengo preparados saludos y hasta otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
